


The Navy War Of Hope And Despair

by KatTheRandomWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Pirates, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheRandomWriter/pseuds/KatTheRandomWriter
Summary: Takes place in an AU Where every Danganronpa character is a pirate. There's the Hope Crew and the Despair Crew. The Hope Crew don't actually want to harm, but are forced to anyways. Hajime and Nagito are on opposing teams, enemies, but they both have the same desire, to end the fighting once and for all. What will happen next?





	1. Introductions

Despair Crew

Junko Enoshima

The captain of the Despair Crew. She is an extremely cruel and mean girl who would do anything to get what she wants. She calls weak people worthless and pitiful and admires strong ones and often tries to convince them to join. She has a strong grudge against the Hope Crew because her goal is to spread despair and war throughout the land and they are her obstacles. She loves Nagito because of his swordfighting skills and often treats him better than others.

Nagito Komaeda

One of the best swordfighters around and a member of the Despair Crew. He is a strong and smart boy, but he questions the things Junko does. He wishes for the fighting to stop very strongly and feels regret and sadness when he spills another's blood, guilty or innocent. He dislikes Junko's sweet attitude towards him and often ignores her sweet talk.

Mukuro Ikusaba

Junko Enoshima's sister. Despite being skilled in swordfighting and handling canons, she cannot defeat Nagito in a sword fight. She loves her sister a lot, despite being treated badly by her and kills whoever that threatens her sister's plan.

Mikan Tsumiki

Mikan is incapable in fighting, but makes it up with her fantastic medical knowledge. She treats all the injured members and helps them. She often goes to hide somewhere during a battle and is very timid. She holds strong feelings for Junko because of how bold and cunning she is.

Sayaka Maizono

She doesn't really do much around the ship, but her loud voice is useful to signal warnings for the other members on upcoming ships. She is also Leon's girlfriend.

Leon Kuwata

He doesn't enjoy killing people, and usually rants about it to Sayaka. He has the ability to sink a whole ship with only one cannonball because of his sharp eye and precise aim.

Mondo Oowada

Doesn't enjoy taking orders from the captain. He questions if the route they're going is okay. He prefers hand to hand combat instead of using weapons. If people insult his hair style, they get a face full of fists.

Celestia Ludenberg

She doesn't enjoy people calling her by her real name and prefer them to call her Celest. She is a master at manipulation and finds joy in it. She spends time with Mikan to make truth drugs and things like that.

Byakuya Twogami

People do not actually know his real name, or anything about him in general. He is great at disguising himself and acting like a spy, but for one reason or another, he seems to enjoy pretending to be Byakuya Togami of the Hope Crew. Junko and the other members gave up questioning him about it.

Teruteru Hanamura

He spends most of his time in the kitchen cooking for the other members, but on rare occasions, he is with Mikan and Celest, learning how to make drugs. He likes to flirt with everyone, including the people on the Hope Crew. Junko's told him to stop many times, but he refuses to listen. Eventually everyone got used to it.

Hiyoko Saionji

The youngest and bitchiest member of the Despair Crew. She throws insults at everyone except for Junko, Mukuro, Nagito and certain members of the Hope Crew in fear of them slicing her head off. She especially loves to pick on Mikan for some reason. However, she dislikes Junko and her idea of spreading despair.

Akane Owari

Akane is very flexible, which she can use to dodge attacks. She also trains under Nekomaru, so she has a bit of fighting skills. Despite all this, she is extremely dopey and easily fooled. She also eats bigger portions of food served by Teruteru.

Nekomaru Nidai

Akane's trainer and the biggest member of the Despair Crew. He is often referred as a strange person because when he fights for a long time with an opponent, he will suddenly stop fighting, saying that his opponent has great potential and that he hopes to fight them again. He questions Junko's goal and sometimes disapproves of it. He is also very caring and watchful of Akane as she is one of his best students.

Gundam Tanaka

A strange and unique person who believes in the Gods and demons and refers to himself as one. He holds a soft spot for animals and grimaces when the others feast on animal flesh. He is extremely protective of four hamsters that he carries everywhere with him and calls them The Four Dark Devas Of Destruction. Most of the members ignore him because he isn't a threat. He slowly developed a crush on Sonia, but refuses to admit it.

Sonia Nevermind

Is often made fun of because of her name, but she doesn't mind in the least. She gets along well with Gundam because of her strange culture and love for animals.

Touko Fukawa

Seems very shy and rude at first, but becomes very dangerous when she changes into Genocider Syo. She loves Byakuya from the Hope Crew and obsesses over him. As a result, she leaks information about the Despair Crew to them and gives them a disadvantage. Junko keeps a very close eye on her because of that.

Kazuichi Souda

He's a very cowardly boy who's incapable of self defense. However, he loves to upgrade the weapons, sharpening swords, improving the canons etc. He has a major crush on Sonia, but she seems to only see him as a desperate for attention friend.

Monokuma

An evil bear mascot that Junko entrusts private information to. He often likes to annoy the other members by blurting out their weak spots. However, Junko has forbidden him to insult or be mean to Nagito, so Monokuma doesn't bother to figure out what his weak point is.

Hope Crew

Makoto Naegi

Captain of the Hope Crew, but despite this, he is often nervous and anxious about his position and he started relying on Kyoko and Byakuya on what to do. But their way of thinking does not bring peace. Makoto feels even more pressured because he wants to follow his heart and figure out another way to resolve things peacefully, but on the other hand, he feels that he'll be betraying the Hope Crew if he did that. He is also incapable of self defense which makes him even more worried. He often relieves his stress by talking to Hajime.

Hajime Hinata

He is very skilled at swordfighting, but he rarely picks up his sword because he prefers to spare people when he has the chance. His older brother, Izuru, used to be the number one in swordfighting and taught him, but Hajime exceeded his expectations and took over his title. He is the only one, let me repeat, ONLY ONE who can rival in Nagito's swordfighting skills. His only downfall is that he can't swim well. He's okay in calm water, but once it turns choppy, it becomes like a nightmare for him.

Izuru Kamukura

Hajime's older brother and a responsible person. He is extremely protective of his brother and loves him very much. He also knows about Makoto's problems and tries to reassure him as best as he can. He is not upset when his brother took over his title as the Hope Crew's best swordfighter, in fact, he is very happy and proud of him. Izuru has a deep grudge against Junko because one, when they were younger, she tried to kill Hajime, who at that time was defenseless and two, she gave him a big scar on his forehead during the sword fight when he was trying to protect his brother.

Kyoko Kirigiri

One of the people who makes choices for Makoto, but deep down, she doesn't like the decisions she makes. She knows about his struggles but doesn't know what to do about it. She tries to make up for it by protecting him since her combat skills are very high and her manipulating skills are good as well.

Byakuya Togami

Another one of the people who makes choices for Makoto. He finds no interest whatsoever in Touko and is only taking advantage of her for information. But it is a different matter for Makoto, he doesn't enjoy taking advantage of his position, especially when Kyoko told him about his stress issues. He is rather arrogant to the others because he's from a rich family.

Chihiro Fujisaki

He is an extremely shy and timid boy who doesn't talk often. Even though he is a boy, he prefers to wear skirts because they feel comfy to him. He can actually invent a lot of gadgets that help out the Hope Crew. He enjoys calming activities like fishing and going on walks, but he also likes activities that can help him become stronger. So far, he has gained small knowledge about hand to hand combat.

Hifumi Yamada

He's usually a happy fellow but sometimes feels depressed because he's too big and fat to fight or help out around the ship. That is, until the crew found out he had a very bizarre takedown method. If he fell from the sail to the floors of the ship, he would literally crash right through the floorboards and create a massive leak to sink the ship! And even more, he doesn't get a scratch no matter how many times they drop him!

Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Nicknamed Taka for short. He is a very responsible and discipline person. He declined making decisions for Makoto because he felt it'd be like controlling his life and he didn't want that for the captain. Like Sayaka, his loud voice makes it easy for the rest of the crew to be alerted of danger. He is slightly confused about the choice of fighting but holds his faith towards Makoto.

Aoi Asahina

She is a very cheerful and bubbly girl. Even though she is incapable of fighting, she has Sakura to protect her. She is the best swimmer of them all and uses that to her advantage. She is able to stay underwater for a long period of time and doesn't get cramps easily. She likes to swim near ships or small boats and eavesdrop on the conversations of people on board.

Sakura Oogami

The biggest woman on board and Aoi's best friend. She is very skilled in hand to hand combat and rivals Nekomaru's strength. She is nicknamed Ogre because of her size.

Yasuhiro Hagakure

He is incapable of combat and spends his time mopping the deck or cooking for the crew. His food is fairly nice, but people prefer Mahiru's cooking. A lot of the Despair Crew members target him because he looks weak. But beware! If you try to attack him, he will smack you right in the head with his mop or pour a bucket of dirty water over your face.

Mahiru Koizumi

Mahiru is incapable of fighting, but she is very responsible and caring. She has a lot of medical knowledge and usually cooks for the crew. She has a sharp eye and is able to spot upcoming ships from a very far distance.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

He's the shortest member of the Hope Crew and hates it when people point it out. He joined the Hope Crew after killing Sato, a member of the Despair Crew to avenge his sister. He doesn't talk to people and usually only talks to Peko as she is the only member of his family left.

Peko Pekoyama

She was the first one to witness Fuyuhiko murder Sato, but she wasn't horribly affected. She has good swordfighting skills and intelligent as well. She's able to treats minor wounds and helps with major ones. For one reason or another, animals always seem to run away from Peko....

Ibuki Mioda

She is a very hyped up and cheerful girl who's able to brighten up the mood of any gloomy person. She can't fight very well, but serves as a good supporter for dying people, telling them to stay strong etc. She spends most of the time cheering Makoto up, which helps quite a bit.

Chiaki Nanami

A rather quiet and strange girl. She seems to only talk to Usami and Hajime. She doesn't fight very often and only helps once in a while in medicine. There is a lot of mystery surrounding this girl, but from what the crew knows, she usually adds "I think." After her sentences, meaning that she is uncertain by a lot of things.

Komaru Naegi

Makoto's younger sister. She aspires to be good at fighting, be it at swordfighting or using canons. Hajime and Izuru train her during their free time. She is very positive and always believes in herself. She cares a lot about her brother and listens to his problems. Her favorite weapon is her slingshot, which she has amazing skills using.

Usami

A cute bunny mascot who loves nice things and encourages the Hope Crew to think positively. She knows about everyone's worries and stress and tries to cheer them up the best she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A new Komahina story. This is just an introduction though. I got the idea after one of my friends asked me what 'ship' meant, I thought she was referring to the boat kind of 'ship', but she was actually talking about relation'ship'. It's pretty funny to be honest. You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/287939445-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-1


	2. Mysterious Boy

              A very long time ago, when pirates ruled land and sea, there were two famous bands of pirates. One was the Despair Crew, known for their brutality and intent to harm. Their captain desires only to spread despair and war everywhere. The other is the Hope Crew, famous for the hope they spread for the fallen people, everyone has high expectations of them to defeat the Despair Crew. Both of them have never stopped fighting, never stopped being enemies.

However, over the years, the members questioned the fighting, and now they long for it to stop. Among the members of both crews, there are two individuals with the best of the best swordfighting skills. They both have the same feelings and despise the fighting and wish for it to stop stronger than all the other members.

<=><=><=><=><=>

Nagito's p.o.v.

I leaned against the ship's edge, taking in the sight of the rising sun. "What a lovely morning..." I thought. I stretched out and took a good long breath of the fresh morning air before a voice interrupted my good mood. "Oooh Nagi~!" "Or not..." I inwardly cursed as the captain jumped over to me. "Did you sleep well, Nagi?" She cooed. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me." I walked away from her and towards the board leading to land. "Haaaah?? Nagi!!" Junko whined after me.

I stepped down onto the soft sand, glancing around at the small town, watching people get up and starting their day. "Oh, good morning Nagito!" I turned my head around to face Sonia. "Oh hey Sonia. Isn't it lovely today?" She nodded her head. "Um... If it is not too much of a bother, could you perhaps buy some seeds at the florist for me?" "It's for Gundam isn't it?" She nodded once more. I shrugged. "Eh sure, at least it'll get me away from the captain."

Sonia thanked me and trotted off while I made my way to the florist shop. "Sunflower seeds right?" I thought, examining the seed packet. I bought the seeds and headed back to the ship. As I was walking, I heard a loud shout and turned my head over. There was small crowd beginning to form,  raised an eyebrow at that. "What in the world is going on over there?" I thought. Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to go check it out.

<=><=><=><=><=>

"Calm down mister!" There was a boy, he had dark brown spiky hair and olive eyes, he was standing in front of a trembling young boy, defending him from an angry giant, man. "That kid's makin' too much noise!!" "So what?! That doesn't give you the right to punch him like that!" "Um miss what's happening?" I tapped the shoulder of a small old lady, she turned over to me. "Oh my... That lil boy Tommy was just excited, it's his birthday today see? That big guy gets annoyed easily and punched him when he shouted in joy. What a nasty fellow, but now I fear the worst for that youngster protecting him." She said. I nodded and continued looking at the argument.

"What gives you the right to defend that lil scumbag huh?! I'll have you know, I'm that amazing swordfighter Hajime Hinata!!!" My eyes twitched. "Psht. Really man? No way in hell I'll believe that this is the dude that rivals me in swordfighting!" I smirked while everyone gasped, they believed him, hook, line and sucker. I glanced at the dark brown spiky haired boy to see his reaction, and it certainly wasn't what I expected.

He had his eyes shut tightly and was frowning, like he was irritated. He finally opened them and said: "Then let's duel." My eyes widened in surprise and everyone else's reaction was about the same. "Huuuuh??? You crazy mate?! Didn't you hear what i just said?!" "What? You chickening out? Is that really how a great swordsman acts hm?" He was mocking him. Smart.

"Hohoho!!Then get ready to taste defeat!!" The big muscular guy unsheathed a gigantic sword that looked too heavy for me to hold. The brunette smirked and unsheathed his sword, small, thin and sharp. Good selection unlike Mr buff dude.

The bigger man charged forward, I thought the other one would get scared, but he didn't. He suddenly skidded down, right in between the man's legs, tripping him with his sword as he went. He leaped upwards and turned to the man, now flat on his face, and pointed his sword behind his head and spoke in a cold voice, "Real swordsmen don't brag about their power. Even more, don't EVER try to steal another swordsman's title like that." With that, he placed his sword back and approached the younger boy, who was still sobbing with his red, swelled up cheek.

"Hey hey, don't cry now... It's your birthday right? You're a big boy aren't you?" He knelt down beside the small boy. He reached out to something lying in the sand. "Huh? I didn't see that there. What is that?" I thought, still watching. He pulled it out, it was a wooden sword. It looked brand new though, maybe it was his birthday gift? "You want to be a swordsman right? So don't cry." The younger boy sniffled and stopped. "T-Thanks big bro.... Y-You're so strong..." The brunette laughed. "Haha, you're too kind." The younger boy's eyes started shining. "When I'm older and get better at fighting, I'm definitely gonna beat big bro!" The brunette smiled. "I'll be waiting." He got up and started walking away. Most of the people who were watching either went over to the younger boy to treat the wound or walked off.

<=><=><=><=><=>

I just stood there, staring at the brunette, my mind was flashbacking to when he beat that big guy. "He was so fast..." I thought. I didn't notice him staring at me. "Um... Is something wrong?" He asked, making me snap out of my thought. "No... Just..." I looked down at the sword in his belt. "Why do you have a sword with you?" The boy raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you asking that if you have one too?" I looked down at my own sword in my belt. "...Fair point..." I said. He rolled his eyes at me and walked away.

_"What a mysterious guy...."_

_< =><=><=><=><=>_

I suddenly realized I needed to get back to the ship. "Sonia must be waiting for me." I thought, rushing back on the boat. "Ah, you're finally back Nagito!" Sonia was waiting at the front of the boat with Gundam. "Here you go...." I said, handing him the seed packet. "Everyone get your butts on board!!" I heard Mukuro yell from the top of the ship. "What? Why?!" I yelled. "Hellooooo, we found the Hope Crew again!!!" She said. I sighed and went aboard. 

"Hopefully I won't have to kill again...." I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/288404149-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-2


	3. Sudden Meeting

Hajime's p.o.v.

I sighed, walking along the beach side. "I wish I could do this more often...." I thought frowning as I stared out towards the sea.

_"Why do we always fight...?"_

"Hajime." I turned around, face to face with my older brother. "Hey Izzy." I smiled. "I swear to God Hajime, if you call me Izzy again-" "I know I know I'm sorry. Izuru." He smiled back. "Doesn't matter... We need to get back to the others. The Despair Crew's coming." I sighed. "Okay...."

We ran back to the ship across the island and went on board. "What took you so long?!" Taka yelled, at the entrance of the ship. "Sorry, I was enjoying the sights here." I apologized. "O-Oh, hello H-Hajime! I know what y-you mean..." Chihiro walked out of her-I mean his cabin. 

"Actually, why is the Despair Crew coming anyways??" I asked curiously. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "Actually... We don't know why they're coming, all we know is that they ARE coming." Taka said. I sighed and went into my cabin to prepare. "....Surely they have a reason...right...?"

<=><=><=><=><=>

Nagito's p.o.v.

I was leaning on the ship's edge, thinking about that boy when a loud "Crash!" interrupted my thoughts. I turned around and stared at Sayaka, lying on the deck, not moving. "Guys.... GUYS!!!" I yelled out. Almost everyone burst out of their cabin. "Sayaka!!" Leon was the first one to rush over to the motionless girl. "Whoa! She's burning up!" He said.

Mikan came over and checked her temperature. "H-He's right! S-S-Someone get a wet towel! Quick!" She said, alarm in her voice. We nodded and ran around the ship looking for what she instructed for.

<=><=><=><=><=>

I looked down at Sayaka, who was now in the infirmary. Mikan came out of the room, her face full of anxiety and worry. "How is she?!" Leon asked. "S-She's not doing too good... H-Her temperature is alarmingly high..even worse, we don't have the medicine to help her..." She said, beginning to tear up. 

_"Then let's just take it from the Hope Crew."_

I turned around to the sound of the voice. It was Junko. "What do you mean?" I asked. She walked over to us. "Simple. The Hope Crew have a ton of medicine, plus we're heading for them anyway, so let's just attack them and take the medicine. Kill two birds with one stone right?" Some whispers went through the ship, but the members nodded and agreed to Junko's idea. All except for me. I absolutely HATED that idea. I sighed irritably. "I don't really have much of a say, do I?" I thought.

"Alright! Speed the ship up! We're heading full offense!" Junko ordered. I went into my cabin and lied on my bed, thinking. "What should I do now..." I thought sadly.

<=><=><=><=><=>

"HOPE CREW!!!!" I heard Nekomaru yell so loudly, I literally jumped out of my cabin. "Jeez Nekomaru my eardrums!!" I yelled. I glanced to my right and saw the Hope Crew's ship and frowned. "Well, that's just great..." I thought. "Ready for another great show?" Junko clinged onto my arm, but I shook her off. "For your information, I absolutely hated your idea." I walked off and prepared to attack.

After Mondo set the plank across the ship, we jumped onto the enemy's ship and drew our swords. "Please... Let's just get the medicine and leave..."

<=><=><=><=><=>

Third person's p.o.v.

Makoto, shocked at their ambush, ran into his cabin in terror.Mukuro immediately charged into his cabin and tried to slash him, but her arm was suddenly grabbed and she was flung straight out by a purple haired girl. "Don't even think about hurting my captain." Kyoko Kirigiri said, her calm face staring right at Mukuro.

"AIEEEEE!!!!" Chihiro screamed, running around covering his head. He was being chased by Genosider Syo, holding her twin scissors. Sakura and Nekomaru were having an extreme fist fight around the ship. The other members were either running around, fighting, screaming or hiding.

Nagito looked around at the chaos and frowned. "Let's just get the medicine..." He said to himself. He ran over to the medicine cabin but was suddenly stopped by Izuru. "And WHAT do you think you're doing?" He smirked. They both drew out their sword and started fighting.

****"Crap!" Izuru's sword was knocked out of his hand. "Sorry..." Nagito raised his sword to the sky. But before he could strike, another person's sword countered his.

Nagito's p.o.v.

I looked up to see who countered me. Olive eyes, brown spiky hair....wait.... WHAT?!?! I jumped back and stood face-to-face with the boy I saw back at the island. "W-Wait... You're-!" His eyes widened, probably because he realized who I was too. He glared at me menacingly. "Don't you dare touch my brother." He said. I blinked. "Wait... HE'S your brother?!? He doesn't even look like you!" I blurted out. He growled at me and the other guy got up with his sword again. 

"Oh crap."

I stepped back from them. "Two against one. How's that?" I fought with the two, both of them were extremely skilled with swords, but that boy I met earlier... He was WAAAAY better! "Retreat, retreat!" I heard Sonia yell from our ship. "Fine by me!" I thought, running away. 

I hopped up onto the net attached onto our sail. 

_"We'll get that medicine!"_  I declared.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I tilted my head as the Despair Crew left. "Are you alright Izuru?" I asked, he nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, that was close...." He commented. I looked back at the sea, flashbacking to that white haired boy and what he said.

"Medicine....? What did he mean by that? Was that what they attacked?" I was trying to process what was going on. 

_"Maybe.... I should help them....?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/288487654-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-3-sudden


	4. Medicine

Hajime's p.o.v.

I stared out into the distance, daydreaming. "Hajime.... HAJIME!!!!" My head shot up and I snapped out of my trance. "Huh?!" I blurted, spinning around. "Oh... Hey Makoto..." Phew! Just the captain! "What's up?" I asked. "Um... You remember the fight we had yesterday? With the Despair Crew?" "Yeah I remember." "Have you thought of a way to make peace?"

I frowned and shook my head. He sighed sadly. "Well, thanks anyway..." He bowed and tried to walk off, but I put my hand on his shoulder. "Makoto, you should really get some rest. You're always so anxious and nervous, and you don't eat much either. It's bad for your health, you know." I advised. He smiled at me. "Hehe, you're like a mother sometimes... I guess that's to be expected since you used to be a-"

My body twitched at what he was about to say next. "Ah! I'm really sorry! I forgot this was a really sensitive topic for you I'll-!" "It's fine.... Just please don't bring it up again...." He nodded and left. I sighed and looked up at the sky.

<=><=><=><=><=>

_"It was such a long time ago.... But back then, I never saw even one glimmer of light in my life..."_

"Whatever...." I thought and walked off the ship. "Hajime!!!" I glanced over. It was Aoi. "Oh hey there! What's up?" I asked. "You'll never believe what I found when I was out swimming!!" "What did you find?" She suddenly jumped backwards and sprinted to behind the ship. I blinked and stared at where she used to be before hearing a loud dragging sound.

I raised an eyebrow and walked over. I got the shock of my life! Aoi was trying to heave a GIGANTIC golden statue. "Holy jeez of Poseidon!!!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on top of my head. "I know right?!" "You told the others??" "Sure as heck!" My mouth was still wide open staring at all the gold.

"What should we do with it?" I asked. "I think the wisest idea would be to trade it for some supplies. With this much gold, we should try to earn as much as possible from it." Sakura said, approaching us. "Sakura helped me drag this over!" Aoi explained.

"Well, we could improve the ships mask and canons, we'll need some more medicine too...." I calculated how much the gold would be worth and how much we could gain. "Oh! We need a bigger captain's cabin too and also....!" We spent the rest of the day discussing what we should do. Eventually, it was decided that I should go trade off all the gold tomorrow.

I yawned, crawling into the bed. "Argh.... Tomorrow's gonna be a pain..." I thought, dozing off.

<=><=><=><=><=>

*Next day*

I woke up groaning and sat up. "Time for trading..." I thought. I went around the ship, jotting down what everyone wanted and made sure it was within the budget.

"Alright so now that I've got everyone's wanted things, let's go!" I encouraged myself and sped off to the trading station. After some time, I got the stuff and heaved it back to the ship.

<=><=><=><=><=>

After all that, I was exhausted. I dragged myself back to the ship. But something stopped me from going on board. My mind flashbacked to that fight.

_"We'll get that medicine for sure!"_

"........" I turned around and walked towards a medicine stall. "I should have a bit of leftovers..." I dug around my pocket and paid up for some good quality medicine. After that, I stuffed it all in a small pouch. "This should be enough for them..... I hope..." I thought and ran back to the ship.

After that, I stashed the pouch under my bed. Cause if anyone found out that I was hiding medicine, they're gonna be hella suspicious. "Hopefully everything goes smoothly....." I thought and left.

<=><=><=><=><=>

Nagito's p.o.v.

I heard a loud slam and Mikan was screaming. "It's critical it's critical!!!" "Why? What's wrong Mikan?!" I yelled, putting my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "I-I-It's Sayaka!! If we don't get medicine by tonight, she'll die!!" The rest of the crew gasped.

"Then we HAVE to take it from the Hope Crew. No more retreat. We'll kill them all."

Once again, it was Junko who intervened. Everyone else nodded, with looks of determination on their faces. "Why...." I inwardly cursed and walked away from the others. "Hey Nagi~!" "What now Enoshima?" Arms suddenly rested on my shoulders and she whispered in my ear. "I'm counting on you..." "For what..?"

_"Kill that boy for me. You know... The one with the brown spiky hair and olive eyes? I saw the fight."_

My eyes widened, and before my brain processed, I found my head jerking backwards and smashing right into Junko's head. "OW!!!" She screamed in pain, holding her nose. I stomped away from her. I was straight up confused by what I did.

_"Why did I get so angry when she said that...?"_

"Set saiiiil!!!" Leon announced and the ship moved. It wasn't long before we bumped into the Hope Crew's ship. We landed the plank across the two ships and almost all the members charged over. I sighed, following them.

When we landed aboard, Junko winked at me and whispered: "I'll leave him to you..." I growled at her and started running. I kept glancing around, looking for that boy. "That's strange he's not here...." I thought. I saw him suddenly burst out of his cabin with... Was that a....medicine pouch?!?!

_"N-No way....Then I really have to kill him to get the medicine?"_

He ran deeper into the ship, I was in hot pursuit. I finally backed him up into a corner in the deepest parts of the ship. He looked around and sighed in relief, despite what was happening. Then, he took out the medicine pouch and....threw it to me....?

I caught it swiftly and looked inside. It was filled with the best quality medicine. "Is this some kind of trick?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nah. I just wanted to help you guys." "You're lying. Why on earth would you betray your own crew?!" "Hey! I already know that! Don't rub it in my face!"

I unsheathed my sword and prepared to attack. "I just...."

_"I just want the fighting to stop..."_

My eyes widened and I lowered my sword. "But if you don't believe me... Go ahead and kill me." He said. I blinked and glared at him. His eyes.... He's serious?!?! I lunged at him, pinning him up against the wall with my sword pointing right at his neck. His expression didn't waver.

"I....I..."

I lowered my sword.

_"I can't do it.... I can't kill him..."_

The boy's face finally softened and he smiled. It felt calm and nice for some reason. "You should take the medicine back to the crew." He advised. I nodded and grabbed the medicine pouch. Before I left, I paused for a moment.

_"The name's Nagito Komaeda."_

The other boy stared at me in shock and suddenly started laughing. "Hehe, that explains it..." He looked at me and smiled again.

_"My name's Hajime Hinata. A pleasure."_

My eyes widened. "Then you're-!" I shook my head and sprinted away. "I got the medicine!! Let's go!!" I shouted. The Hope Crew charged at me, but I jumped clean over them and landed back on our ship. "And we're outta here!!" Mondo steered the ship away. I looked back at the Hope Crew's ship. He was standing there, his hands did a small waving gesture for a moment as he smiled. I smiled and waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/291224739-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-4


	5. Unexpected Seconds

Hajime's p.o.v.

I lied on the sandy beach, staring up into the clouds. The memories of what happened yesterday came back to me. Did I really do the right thing? Is he gonna tell them? What's gonna happen next? I shook my head, trying to shoo the anxiety away when a mop of black hair stared right back at me.

"Hey man." "Izuru, what the hell?!" I sat up, annoyed he ruined the nice cloud view. "Haha, sorry sorry. It's just time for the training." "Oh yeah.... With Komaru right?" He nodded his head. I leaped up and landed on my feet. "Then let's go!"

<=><=><=><=><=>

"HIYAH!!" The sounds of swords clashing echoed through the training ground as I stared at Komaru, who was gritting her teeth. She swung her sword again at me. I yawned and deflected it. I spun her sword and flicked it out of her hands and up into the sky, landing with a clang on the ground. "God darn it..." She admitted defeat and fell to her knees. "Jeez... I'm kinda bored now...." I said, yawning again.

"You need to grip the sword more confidently and firmly. You also have to predict your opponent's move too. Focus Komaru!" Izuru called out, he was watching us battle. "But hey, at least you got top-notch aim! Check it out! You knocked down all the target with your slingshot!" I pointed at the targets behind me, all fallen down. Komaru smiled. "Yeah I guess so... I just wish I could do real damage with it. All I can shoot are stones! I want something that can go right through someone!"

"Wow! Jeez calm down with the violence!" I joked. "Either way, training session's over. Dismissed or something I don't know." Izuru shooed us out. I shook my head and walked off. I didn't go far until I saw another ship, a familiar one in fact. "It's them..." I thought, quickly hiding behind a tree.

_"The Despair Crew...."_

I noticed an undeniable fluff of white hair and instantly recognized who it was. "It's Nagito...." I thought to myself. He seemed really angry because he was yelling at someone. Wait a minute.... Isn't that Junko Enoshima?!?! But she's the captain on that ship what the heck?!?!?

My eyes widened and I decided to try to sneak closer and eavesdrop on them. I sneaked behind the closest tree to them. "Don'tseemedon'tseemedon'tseemedon'tseeme!!!" I prayed really hard as I peeked around the tree. Thank the seas, they didn't see me and I could just about hear what they were saying.

"But Nagi~!" "Oh for-! Stop freaking calling me that!!!!" "Wow, Nagito's really pissed off, is he always like this towards the captain?" I thought, still listening.

"Putting that aside, did you kill him?" She asked, smirking. "Come on, tell me you did." A loud shout echoed through my ears. "SHUT UP!!!!" Nagito grumbled angrily and stormed off. I stared, shocked at him.

"Wow...."

Suddenly, a pair of hands whipped around my mouth and something hard hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

<=><=><=><=><=>

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Hey guys we got a God damn spy here!!!" Mondo yelled. I swiftly turned around and stared at the body on the sand. "Wait that's-!" I ran over to him. "Hmph! Stab him Nagi!" Junko ordered. I glared at her and shook my head. "I'm not gonna kill him, Enoshima." "But he's a damn spy!" "I'll be responsible for him, okay?!?!" I yelled without thinking.

The two of them stared at me. "Fine by me." Mondo tossed the unconscious boy over to me, I grabbed him and hoisted him up. "Thank God he's okay..." I thought. Glaring at Junko one more time, I carried him back to The Hope Crew's ship.

Stopping near the boat, I rested him against the side. "The other members should be coming soon and see him..." I thought and stood up.

"HEY!!!"

I turned around and saw his so-called brother standing there. "Well that's just great...." I tried to slip out but... "WHAT did you do to my brother?!?!" "Oh crud." He unsheathed his sword and charged at me. I dodged and ran away. But when I turned back, his eyes opened and he was looking around in a daze. "H...uh....?" His eyes suddenly widened and he grabbed onto his brother's arm and shouted something in concern. After that, he lowered his sword.

I sighed in relief and ran away. "Phew!" But then, I bumped straight into Junko. "Oh are you fu-!" I clenched my teeth together. "Why did you spare him?" "What?" "You heard me. Why did you spare him? He was the best swordfighter they had. You could've just killed him and ended all our problems." "Well, I don't like killing for that reason. So you can piss off." I walked past her, but she said something in my ear.

_"You're lucky I need you for killing. Otherwise I would've ended you already."_

_"Heh. I'd like to see you try."_

I sighed and walked back up the ship. A weak Sayaka walked up to me. "Hello Maizono. How're you doing?" I asked. "Oh, I'm much better... Did something happen?" "No. Nothing happened." I pushed her away and locked myself in my cabin.

_"I HATE this life...."_

<=><=><=><=><=>

Hajime's p.o.v.

"Hajime! Are you okay?!" Izuru was rambling questions in my face. My head still felt dizzy and I couldn't think straight. "Did that boy attack you?!" "No... Yes... Maybe...? I...? Huh...?" "Calm down..." Psht-You're the one who needs to calm down...

He carried me on his back and got back up on the ship. "For now, you should rest..." He said and set me down on the bed of my cabin. After that, he left me alone. I sighed and covered my eyes with my hand, covering my world with darkness. It's always like this... I'm always getting trapped in between complicated situations. I just want to solve this already. I want us to be friends. I want us to get along. I don't want to fight.

Why can't I ever have my wish...

_"Someone kill me already...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/293960014-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-5


	6. New Island

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Land ahoy!!!!" Mukuro yelled out. I turned to where she was pointing. It was a seemingly empty island. I sighed. "3....2....1...." "Let's go ransack that place!!" Junko yelled out at the precise time. I facepalmed myself and sighed again. "Here we go." I instantly hopped off the ship right as we landed and landed swiftly on the sandy beach.

"Alright.... What's this island got...?" I asked myself, looking around. I hadn't noticed it on the boat, but it looked very beautiful, with the sandy white beach, crystal clear sea and the fresh green forest up ahead. "What is this place?" I asked Sonia, who was looking into a map.

"Erm.... This is um.... Gundam!" She called out. Gundam marched over to us. "You summoned me?" "How do you pronounce this?" He took the map from Sonia and read it out loud. "Ja...bber...wock..? Jabberwock island?" He pronounced. "Jabberwock? That's new." I commented.

"Right! Let's get hunting! Bring back any supplies or valuables you find! And if there's any forms of life here, tell me and we'll go massacre the place!!!" Junko ordered. Everyone nodded and ran in different directions into the forest. My eyes twitched at the word 'massacre'. That is, until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and her. STUPID. GOD DAMN. VOICE!!!

"I hope you don't play any tricks on me this time...." "Fuck off Enoshima." I snarled. "Now now... That's no way to treat the captain, is it? Who knows... I might set your friends out to get you you know..." Shut up.

"I remember how worthless that word 'friends' were. Friends are just convenient tools to use. Slaves that'll do anything for you! I can't believe all of you, even YOU! Went along with my plan to fill this pitiful hole with despair! But now... It seems you're not that dumb now are you? Haha, that's what makes you more fun to play with now.... You hate me, but you can't do anything about it now can you?" She's just mocking me... Don't let it get to you....

"If you try to leave, the others will question you, how will you respond? Or are you planning to tell them that I'm a ruthless, merciless, despair person? Do you really think they'll believe you? Besides, if you try to attack me, they'll just be my shield. You can't say you can beat ALL of them, can you? Plus, do you even have the guts to do it? Kill all your beloved friends?" Shut. Up.

"Where will you go even after you slaughter them? Your parents are dead, and your entire family hates you. Face it. You need to stay with me~" She cooed. My fuse blew. "GET THE FUCK OUT YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!!!!" I screamed, punching her right in the face. She fell with a loud 'THUD!' On the ground. "DON'T EVER MENTION ABOUT MY PARENTS!!!!" I shouted. I walked away from her, needing to calm down.

<=><=><=><=><=>

Hajime's p.o.v.

I looked across the island we just landed on. "It's much prettier now right?" Izuru said. I nodded. "Yeah... I'm gonna go re-explore this place for a while. See ya!" I waved and ran off into the forest. "Wow.... I wonder why this place isn't populated with people yet, there's tons of resources now!" I commented, examining a giant palm tree. "It's HUGE...!" I thought.

"Hurry up slowpoke!!" I heard some voices and panicked. "Uh oh..." I quickly climbed up the tall tree and stayed up on one of the branches. Two people walked right under me. I held my breath. "Come on already!! We need to find stuff!!" A small girl with blonde hair and an orange kimono said. "Coming coming." A boy with pink hair and a yellow jumpsuit said. I recognized them. They're part of The Despair Crew! I frowned and stayed where I was.

As soon as the two left, I climbed back down and sighed a sigh of relief, thankful I wasn't found. "The Despair Crew must be here for the island's resources." I thought. "But.... Does that mean we're on opposite sides of the island then?" I frowned. Just then, I heard a rustle of leaves and froze.

"Shit."

<=><=><=><=><=>

"Hinata? What the hell are you doing here?!?!" I turned around. "N-Nagito?!?! What are YOU doing here?!?!" I retorted back. He turned away. "F-Forget that!! You need to leave!!" "What the heck man calm down!!" I shouted as he tried to push me away. 

_"Why are you so pissed off?!"_

He stopped and let go off me. I stared at him. "I-Is that it? Y-You're pissed off? At what?" I blabbered. "Ugh.... Shut up...." I stared at him. "Um... Do you...wanna talk about it or....?" Nervousness level. A whopping hundred percent!!!

"Well... I have nothing to lose...and absolutely NOTHING to gain talking to you..." He said. "Just not here." He added. A thought came into my mind and I grinned from ear to ear. "I know where we can chat!!" 

Nagito's p.o.v.

I stared at the boy. I would've been more happy to see him if I wasn't so pissed off at Junko. He seems really excited though. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over, dragging me off. "Why are you acting like you know your way around here?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. He looked down. "I....was here a long time ago..." He spoke out.

I looked up to see a GIGANTIC waterfall. "Uh.... Are you sure you know where you're going?" "Trust me on this one." "Yeah..." I looked down and noticed a small trail of rocks in the pond leading to the end of the waterfall. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He suddenly jumped onto one of the rocks, safely.

"See? Totally safe!" Hinata even jumped up and down on the stone. "But.. If you're still scared..." He held out his hand. I took it and he guided me along, stepping from stone to stone. 

We finally reached the waterfall. "Now what?" I asked. Hinata plunged his hand through the waterfall. "Look, there's space behind the waterfall! Check it out!" He commented. I looked at it and saw a cavern behind the water.

"Oh! You're right!" "Here! Just go...through...and..." The second he pushed past the waterfall, he vanished from my sight. But I forgot he was still holding my hand, and was pulled in. "Hey WHA-!" I fell forward and landed on hard ground.

I groaned and looked up, to see a beautiful cavern in front of me. Every crack and corner was filled with glittering gems. "Wow...." I exclaimed. "Beautiful right? This is my secret spot." Hinata's face popped up in front of me. "Why haven't you told anyone about this? You could earn millions with all these crystals!!" I said. He shook his head.

"I love this place. I'd hate to see it being torn away." He smiled warmly. We both sat down on the cold hard surface and stared off into space, with only the sound of the crashing waterfall. "So.... What are you so angry about?" I sighed. "Fine... Guess I'll tell...."

<=><=><=><=><=>

I finally finished ranting to Hinata, for God knows how long. But despite how long and pointless it seemed, he listened. "Well... Now it's okay right?" He asked, once I was done. "Huh? O-Oh...yeah...." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"You know... It's funny..."

I looked at him. "The crystals in this cavern always calms people down..." He took something out of his pocket. It was one of the crystals. "That's why I always remember to carry one with me." "It's even prettier up close..." I exclaimed. 

It soon got quiet again.

"Hey..."

"Hm?"

"Why are you helping me so much?"

"Well....." I waited for his answer. "You're the only one who actually properly understands how I feel.... About all this fighting I mean..." "Yeah.... I guess so...." He turned to me.

"Besides, you seem trustworthy!"

"....You have a weird way of working...."

"I know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/297060025-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-6-new


	7. Home

Nagito's p.o.v.

We chatted for quite some time before it got dark. "You should get back. Before your crew get worried." He laughed. "My crew's ALWAYS worried about me." He said. I giggled. "All the more you should go back." "Mm kay."

He got up and left the waterfall. "See you soon Komaeda!" I waved and watched him leave. After he was gone, I sighed. "Man.... He must have a really kind and lovely crew.... Unlike mine..." I thought. Soon after, I got up and left as well.

<=><=><=><=><=>

"Jeez! Finally Nagito!! Where have you been?!" Mondo complained as I got back on the ship. "I just went exploring and lost track of time." I lied. "Well, we found some stuff so now we're going home."

_"Home...."_

_That island isn't MY home. My home is where my heart lies. And that's nowhere._

I sighed and went into my cabin, slumping on my bed the moment after I closed the door. "Even though I didn't find much here, I did enjoy my time." My eyes shot wide open at what my brain decided to think.

_"With him...."_

I shook my head. "Don't get emotional thinking about him. Otherwise the others will get suspicious." I thought. I buried even deeper into my pillow. "Goodnight to me..." I thought, drowsy and falling asleep.

<=><=><=><=><=>

I yawned, slowly stretching to wake up. "Another day...."

_"NAGINAGI!!!!!"_

"Another nightmare...."

I groaned as Junko burst into my cabin. She squeezed me tightly, but it only took me a second to push her off. "I won't let you touch me you inconsiderate slut." I left my cabin and walked off.

"Oh.... We landed overnight..." I glanced out back at the island. "I had my first conversation with him here..." I shook my head once more. "Ugh.... What's wrong with me....?" I thought, getting off the ship. I saw Celest selling the resources the other members found. "Wow.... That's a lot..." I thought, surprised.

Walking around, taking in the fresh air, this is the life..... But not my life.... It's the island's life. But....

_His face..._

_His smile..._

_His kindness..._

"Ugh!! Why can't I stop thinking about him??!!" I banged my head against my hand, angry and confused. "Argh...." I sighed in frustration and walked into town.

"Ah! Hello dear..." An old woman who was sweeping her front yard greeted me. "Hello miss." I greeted back and continued walking. The good thing about this island is that nobody knows the identity of either crews, so we're not being hunted or anything like that. I guess they don't print out wanted posters here. That's good.

Suddenly, I saw the big buff dude from when I first met Hinata. He was arguing with said boy.

"Hey there PUNY!!" The buff guy said. Hinata glared at him. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" He asked. "Hah! You think you're soooo great beating the GREAT Hajime Hinata ONCE!!!" I cringed at him. "Jeez...."

"I'll beat you to a living pulp pipsqueak!!!" He said, cracking his knuckles. "Just let it go. Before someone get hurts." "Hah! If it's anyone who's going to get hurt! It's you!!" He yelled.

Suddenly, right at that moment, he punched Hinata straight to the face. I almost ran up to him and stab him. Hinata didn't react, but I could see his cheek was starting to swell. I couldn't see his face properly because of his hair that had gotten in the way.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I felt the stinging pain on my cheek, and something came back to me.

_"Worthless!"_ _"You mistake!!"_

My hands gripped tightly on the handle of my sword.

"Please stop...."

_"Get lost!!"_

_"Just die already!!"_

"What's wrong cunt!!" The man in front of me punched me again.

"Please....."

Before I could stop myself, I lashed my sword at him, causing a big slit on his chest. Blood poured out, and I watched him collapse on the ground.

"........"

A bunch of people crowded around the man, trying to help him while I just stood there.

"....Help....me..."

I held my head, black spots clouding my vision. I saw someone run over to me.

"Hinata! Are you okay? Say something!"

I looked up to see a fluff of white hair and started laughing.

"Haha..... Hey there..  Komaeda..." "Are you alright??" He shook me vigorously. "....Stop the voices.." "Huh? What voices?"

"They're laughing at me.... They keep saying mean stuff...."

"Hey... I don't really know what you're saying, but...I can say this. It's alright. Nothing is here to hurt you." He hugged me softly. I blinked a few times, but soon snuggled into the warmth and comfort of his body. The laughing and bullying soon stopped.

I sighed in relief and pushed him away from me. "Thanks. I...needed that. But I gotta go now, who knows what the others will say if they see me talking to you." I waved goodbye and left.

I shook my head. "I need to get that incident out of my head... But not before I get rid of that thing...." I thought, running to the ship.

Nagito's p.o.v.

I stared as Hinata left. "I wonder what happened to him..." I wondered. Suddenly, I spotted a small book lying in the sand. "Huh? Did he drop this? What is this anyway?" I picked up the book and brushed off some of the sand. It looked CRAZY old and ripped up, I had to do some extra dusting because there was old dust on it.

I saw some writing on the book, but I had to squint my eyes to see.

"Ja....bberwock..." Hey... Isn't that the name of the island we went to yesterday?? I shook my head in disbelief and tried to read the rest of the text.

_"Sl....ave...Pr....ison...."_

"Slave prison???!!!!" I whisper-shouted to myself. B-But I didn't see any sort of prison area there! Even more, why is this book even on Hinata?!

"This.... I need to look into this..." I thought, stuffing the book into my bag. "This is really serious..."

I walked over to the ship, wondering how I was suppose to tell the others about this when I spotted an old lady carrying a bunch of papers around. "Um, may I...?" I offered a hand in helping her, she gladly thanked me and I helped her to carry them to, what i presumed, was her home.

"Thank you so much dear!" She bowed. "You're welcome!" I smiled. Just then, something interesting caught my eye. It was on top of the stack of paper I helped the old lady to carry.

"The great killing of Jabberwock Island."

G-Great k-killing....? "Hey miss... May I see this paper?" I asked, pointing at the one on the top. "Hm? Oh of course! I just use these papers for cooking, so I don't make that much of a mess."

I thanked her, took the paper and ran off to the ship.

"Nagito! Welcome back!" Sonia greeted. I merely waved at her and shut myself in my cabin. "This...." I opened up my bag and took out the book. "Let's see..."

In the book were all the names of everyone in the supposed 'Slave prison'. I scanned through it quickly. It had pretty much what you'd expect. The boss's name and picture was there, as well as the workers, and...all the slaves...

"Poor things..." I thought sadly, going through the names and seeing all their faces. I blinked a few times. "W-Wait...T-This is-!"

"Hajime Hinata."

W-Why is your name in here?! Why are you one of the slaves in the book?!?!

My hand suddenly reached out and grabbed the piece of paper. Before I could stop myself, I was already looking through every word in it.

_"The great killing of Jabberwock Island. A total of 99 people were mercilessly slaughtered. All their bodies were brutally stabbed with, what experts see, a sharp sword that pirates use."_

_My head turned to the book._

_"A total of 100 people in total in the prison."_

_"100 people...."_

_"Experts have been able to identify each and every one of the bodies."_

_All the pictures, all the names, they all matched. They all added up to every single person in the book. They were all listed as the deceased in the paper._

_Except one......_

_........._

_"Hinata..... Why isn't your name in here...?"_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!?!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/298035139-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-7-home


	8. Nightmare

_"How dare you do this to me!! Now this is going to get more complicated!!" "So?! It's not my problem you're such a horrible husband!!" "Wha-?! How dare you!!!"_

_Pools of blood sprayed everywhere as a body fell limp on the ground. A small boy looked on in horror, on the verge of the tears. The man marched up to him and grabbed him up by the frail boy's neck, making him chock_.

_"Tch. See this? This is all your fault. Death is like a heaven for someone like you. I have a better fate for you."_

_At that, the boy was thrown into a dark asylum, never to see sunlight again._

_"Ahahahahaha!!! Shrimp! Loser! Sin!"_

_....Why.....?_

_....What did I do....?_

_Why are you saying such mean things to me......?_

_Why are you beating me....?_

_Why.... Why do you all hate me so much...._

_A hand reached out to him, but it never touched._

_"I don't hate you, I'll love and care for you."_

_......I need him...._

_I need to leave...._

_I need to see him....!_

_I have to get out!_

_I must get out!!_

_Get out._

_GET OUT._

_GET OUT!_

_I....._

_Corpses everywhere. Blood and gore. One boy stood in the center of it all._

_No...._

_Nononononono! I didn't-! I-I thought-!_

_The boy clutched his head, crying._

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

<=><=><=><=><=>

Hajime's p.o.v.

"AAAAAAAH!!!!" I leaped up from my bed, sweating and panting. I could feel dry tears on my face and my shirt was soaked with sweat. J-Just a dream.... N-Not real... Just a nightmare..." I kept repeating to myself, hugging my knees.

"Hajime!!"

My eyes widened and I quickly wiped the tears away with my blanket. "Hajime?" Izuru opened my cabin door with a curious expression on his face. "Are you alright?" Before he could react, I lunged myself on him, hugging him tightly.

"P-Please.... Don't leave me...." He stared at me and sighed before hugging me back. "I'm not going to. Who ever gave you that idea?" I shook my head. "No one. I just..." "It's okay." I let go of him and went away to clean up. 

<=><=><=><=><=>

"I need to get rid of that book." I thought, frowning. I grabbed my bag from under my bed and rustled through it.

"..............." 

I emptied out the entire bag. "It's not here....." No...Nonononono... I felt my face grow cold. 

"T-This is....just a joke right?! Right?!" Just then, a voice crept up from behind me, startling me. I quickly hid my shock as soon as I saw who it was. "O-Oh... Hi Mahiru...." I pulled out a fake smile. But she didn't seem as friendly, in fact, she was angry. Great.

Nagito's p.o.v.

I couldn't calm down. I just couldn't. "Hinata. I need to get him to explain." I declared. Suddenly, I spotted a red haired girl on the beach, talking to him. 

"That's Mahiru Koizumi I believe...." I thought, spying on them. 

"Anyways, just remember to wash your own clothes! I can't do this forever you know!" "I know I know... Thanks for helping me though." "No problem." After that, they parted ways, and I found my chance.

I walked straight up to Hinata. His face was all pale, and he seemed panicky. "Hi Hinata." I said. He flinched, very unlike him. "O-Oh hey... I'm really sorry but I-"

"You won't have to look for the book." I said flatly.

His eyes widened. "H-Huh...?" "I need answers." "W-What are you talking about...?!" I shoved the paper in his face. "Explain! Why is your name in a slave's prison book?! And why is everyone from the same prison dead?!?! Except you!!!"

Hajime's p.o.v.

I can't move. Please don't bring this up. 

"What did you do?!?!"

Don't.....

"You shouldn't know...." "And why not??" "Hey Komaeda..." His eyes tell me he's hostile. "What?!" He spat out.

_"How many people have you killed so far?"_

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Uh... I'm part of The Despair Crew. Even though I don't pick up my sword that much, I'd say I killed a number of people from a few villages, kinda I dunno...." Komaeda shrugged. 

"......How many people do you think I've killed?" "Huh? You're part of The Hope Crew! I don't think you've killed anyone!" He said. "How wrong.... How horribly wrong...." I thought.

"Seriously! What the hell did you do?!" He demanded. "Do you really want to know? Why don't you try piecing the puzzle pieces together? And how about you try going through every word in this paper again?" I requested, tossing the paper to him.

"How do you think I got out of a slave's prison?"

"How did everyone except me die?"

"And...."

"How do you think I surpassed my brother in swordfighting?"

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Why are you hiding so much from me? Is this so private that you can't reveal it to anyone?" I thought. "Whatever, I'll go along. Please let me understand." I stared at the paper after he asked those questions.

.............

Wait.

_"All the people died from slash wounds. Experts confirmed it was from a sword pirates use."_

"Slash wounds. Better than your brother. He's the only survivor."

My brain felt as though it had stopped functioning from disbelief.

"Hinata.... D-Did you....KILL all of them.....?" I shuddered out, my hands curling into fists.

His mouth curled into a smile. "That's right. All 99. Slaughtered. By me." He confessed. I couldn't believe it.... There was NO WAY.

"You're thinking it's impossible right? Well you're wrong. But...I think I'll tell you later... Meet me here at the beach tonight. I need to sort this out myself....." He said, looking away. I had a little doubt, but decided to just believe him. After all, he can't beat me. Just rivals me. So attacking me won't do much.

"Okay....." With that, we parted ways, but the air between us was.....hostile. Like we were enemies...

_Enemies...._

<=><=><=><=><=>

"I never liked nighttime...." I thought, hugging myself as I looked around for Hinata. I found him sitting near the ocean, hugging his knees. "Hey." I sat next to him. "....Hi...." He muttered out. "I've been thinking about it and uh.... If it's a really shaky subject, you don't have to tell me." I said. Hinata shook his head. "No. I have to tell you, otherwise you might go insane trying to figure out why a person who's suppose to represent hope would kill 99 freaking people." He told me.

"Well.... There was once a woman who married an expert swordsman. Soon after, they had a son named Izuru Kamukura. His father decided to make him heir to his swordsman legacy. However, two years later, it was discovered that the woman had an affair with another man. And... By the time people found out, she was pregnant with another child." My head shot up at that. "W-Wait! Then you're-!"

"That's right. I'm the child of that woman and the man she had an affair with."

"Remember how you asked why Izuru and I didn't look alike? That's the reason. We didn't have the same father, but we had the same mother, which biologically made us brothers."

"When Izuru's father found out, he was furious, because my existence made complications in who should inherit the post. He called me a ruined child, a taboo."

"In the end, he blamed my mother and killed her. Then, when I was 5, he sold me off to slavery, and acted like he never knew I existed in the first place. I went through ten. TEN. YEARS. OF TORMENT AND IMPRISONMENT!!!!!" He suddenly yelled out. 

"T-Then why did you wait for so long before you killed them?" I shuddered out. "Simple. Back then, I thought nobody cared about me, but then, I learned that Izuru was looking everywhere for me. I honestly couldn't believe it. I thought for sure Izuru's father would spout hate towards me, and his son would follow. But no, he was so worried." "And...?"

"Think about it.... A room filled with darkness, until a small glimmer of light came... But you can't reach it. You want to touch it so desperately, but you can't..."

_"Wouldn't that drive you insane?"_

I nodded. "So that's why...." "I had to get out no matter what. I needed him." He said, looking down. "Does Izuru know about this?" "No." "Wait, then you haven't told anyone?!" "Except you." "But that's-!"

"I actually wanted to tell you at the waterfall. But you were stresses out so..."

"O-Oh...." "I just figured I should keep the secret forever. So I wanted to burn the book. You should know the rest." I sat there for a while, processing the new information.

"So what now? Are you going to use this to blackmail me?" I stared at him. "Of course not! Although... It's not good if you keep yourself cooped up, I think you should tell everyone else. But if you don't want that, I can help you burn the book." I said.

"I think we should burn it..."

"Okay."

<=><=><=><=><=>

We watched in silence as the pieces of papers slowly turned black in the blazing flames.

"You know... I was really nervous on how to tell you...." Hinata said. "I was nervous on what I would hear! But now, I feel alright." I said.

"Hey Komaeda."

"Hm?"

"Thanks. It feels nice to have finally got the secret out... Now I don't really have to feel alone..."

"No problem. We have our own secrets of being friends."

"Really. Thank you so much."

"Hehe, like I said, no problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/300280468-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-8


	9. Kiss

Hajime's p.o.v.

I lied on the sandy beach, staring at the sky. "I feel sick and stressed...." I thought. Suddenly, Izuru's face popped over me. "Hey." I got up and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Makoto's gone missing."

"....WHAT?!?!?" I yelled. "We're looking for him. Wanna help?" "...Sure..." I tried to hide my tiredness from him. Thank God he didn't notice. I walked away from him while he ran away in the opposite direction.

<=><=><=><=><=>

I glanced around, looking for Makoto. "I wonder where he is..." I thought, stopping to think. "I really hope The Despair Crew didn't get him...." I started to speed up my pace before breaking into a sprint.

But, I couldn't sprint for very long because of how exhausted I was. I leaned against one of the buildings, panting. "Where the hell is that guy?!" I frowned, frustrated. I looked at the building I was leaning on, it was a bar. "I should ask for some water." I decided, walking into the bar.

But I saw....

"M-MAKOTO?!?!?!?!?!?" He was standing on a table, screaming and holding an empty beer bottle while the others laughed and cheered. I looked at him and sighed. "Man.... I should've expected this..." I walked right through the crowd and up to him, grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down.

"Makoto. What are you doing here?" I asked. His face was completely red and flushed. "Ehehe..*Hic* Hi...." I facepalmed myself. "Come on. We're going back." "Hey! Where do you think you're going with lil buddy huh?!?!?"

I turned around to the person who said that and stood in shock. It was the man I attacked with my sword. He had a large bandage wrapped around his chest, but he still looked as smug and arrogant as ever. His eyes immediately widened when he saw who I was. "Y-You-?! What the heck are you doing here?!" "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking my friend home. He's very drunk." "Ohhhh no you don't!" He grabbed Makoto by the arm and yanked him away from me.

"........" I had no words. I honestly cannot believe how dumb this guy is. Can't he just leave us alone already? He went over to a table and put his elbow on it. "Let's arm wrestle. You win, I hand the dude over. I win, you have to bow down and lick my boots!" I stared at him and twitched. "My God...."

I sighed and put my elbow on the table. "Three...Two...One...Go!" I felt the man's pressure on my hand. "Fuck he's strong..." I thought, wincing and trying to win. "Hahahahaha!!! I'm going to win!!!" The man cackled.

_"You're worthless!! Just go to prison or something!!"_

My eyes widened. "........" Suddenly, the man and the entire table crashed to the ground. I blinked. "...Huh...?" The table was split in half, and the man's wrist seemed bent in a weird angle. "........" I grabbed Makoto's hand and dashed out of the bar.

"You okay?" I asked. He seemed dazed and probably didn't even know we were outside. I sighed. "H-Hajime...?" I looked up. His face was still flushed, but he was leaning in really close. I pushed him away. "No Makoto. You're too drunk." "Aw....." He suddenly lunged at me and knocked me to the ground.

"M-Makoto-! Get off!" He just stayed there, hugging my waist tightly. "Mmmm...." As a last resort, I raised my foot and kicked him right in the stomach. The impact made him fall off, finally.

I went over to the ocean and cupped up some water, bringing it back to Makoto. "Sorry." I threw the water on his face and he shook his head. "Ah!" Makoto shook his head and stared at me. "Hajime? W-What happened?" I blinked. "Uh.... Stuff." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Come on, let's go back to the ship. Everyone's worried sick about you."

<=><=><=><=><=>

As we walked back to the ship, I felt extremely nauseous and dizzy. "Crap. It's getting worse..." I thought, trying to look as normal as I could. "Are you alright?" Makoto asked. "Y-Yeah... Come on..." Once we were back on the ship, everyone charged up to Makoto, happy he was back. I sneaked back into my cabin while they were celebrating.

I was sweating and really tired. I slumped on the bed. "I can't feel myself..." I fell asleep, or unconscious.

<=><=><=><=><=>

*Next day*

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Shut up Hiyoko. Stop bullying Mikan." I scolded. "Jeez, you're no fun!" She pouted and walked off. I walked around, admiring the morning sun. "I wonder what's going on with Hinata...." I thought, sighing. It was pretty obvious that he was struggling, I wish I could help him....

I spotted him walking on the beach. Wow. He looks really pale, sickly even. I went down the ship over to him. "Hinata?" He looked up at me and smiled. "O-Oh... Hi!" He tried to sound cheerful. Others might be fooled, but I wasn't. "Hinata, you look really sick.... Are you okay?" "H-Huh? Oh I'm fine! Trust me!" I frowned. "Okay.... But at least have this."

I handed him a small pouch of painkillers. "You look like you have a headache. This might ease the pain." I explained. "T-Thanks but..." I shoved it in his hands before he could say anything else. "Take it. For my sake." I said. He looked down at the ground and nodded in defeat, accepting the medicine.

"Thanks." I said. He held his head in pain. "You should take the medicine... Come on." I pulled him by the arm to a nearby bar.

<=><=><=><=><=>

"Just a glass of water." I ordered. The bartender nodded and brought it over not too long. "S-Seriously though.... I'm fine..." He tried to push me away. "God. Why are you so stubborn!!" I complained. "I-! Ugh..."

I sighed in frustration and started to think. "How can I get him to take the medicine...?" A thought came into my mind, and I blushed furiously. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked. "U-Um...." Should I really do this....?

Hajime's p.o.v.

****I looked at Komaeda for a while. "Seriously. I'm leaving." I said, frustrated. My headache was getting really bad, just standing up hurt. I tried to leave but....

Suddenly, he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me over to him. Until our lips met. I felt something cold went down my throat and I pulled away, shocked.

****"W-What the hell?!" I yelled at him, wiping my lips. "S-Sorry..... I had to do something...." He held up the glass of water, it was empty. I gasped. "Y-You mean you-?!" "I'm really sorry!!!" Komaeda ran out of the bar, I could tell he was blushing madly. The bad thing for ME was....

_I liked the kiss....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fangirls may- Oh wait. *Plugs ears* Fangirls may scream. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/301648425-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-9-kiss


	10. Promise

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Why'dIdothatwhy'dIdothatwhy'dIdothat?!?!?!" I screamed over and over in my head. Eventually, I ran all the way back to the ship, trying to keep my composure. "Naginagi!!" "Ughhhh..." I inwardly cursed as Junko hopped over to me. She stared at me and tilted her head. "Is something wrong Naginagi?" She asked.

I pushed her away and went back to my cabin. I sighed and sat on my bed, staring down at my feet.

_".....That was nice though...."_

<=><=><=><=><=>

Hajime's p.o.v.

I walked back to the ship, dazed. The painkillers did help to reduce the pain, but my head was still spinning.

"Hey Hajime." Izuru said, helping me up on the ship. "Thanks I-" Izuru suddenly went closer to me and whispered in my ear. "We need to talk." I shuddered and slowly nodded my head. We went to my cabin. I sat on my bed while he just leaned against the wall.

"You keep disappearing. What are you doing?"

I froze, my hands gripping tightly on my pants. "N-Nothing.... Just....exploring the island..." I lied. Izuru squinted his eyes at me. "I don't believe you." He said. "C-Come on! D-Don't you believe me??" I asked, getting more and more nervous.

Before I could say more, I felt a strong stinging on my cheek.

He slapped me.

_Izuru....slapped me..._

_"No. I don't."_

He left without saying more. I felt myself smile and hold my cheek.

"Guess I was right. Like father like son."

Izuru's p.o.v. 

I left Hajime there and walked out of the cabin. The first thing I saw was that quiet girl, Chiaki Nanami, leaning against the side of the door, sketching something on a book.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said, still sketching. "Done what?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You should apologize." "Hmph. He's the one who started it." Right now, I didn't know what I was saying, all I knew was that I was saying it.

Chiaki sighed and walked over to me. "Who started it doesn't matter. But as an older brother, you should know better." She explained. She walked pass me, saying one last statement.

_"After all, you'll never know when he could be ripped away from your life."_

****< =><=><=><=><=>

Nagito's p.o.v.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling of my cabin.

"I really DO like him...."

"THE DEMON OF HELL HAS RISEN!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked, falling off my bed. "What the hell Gundam?!?!?" I shouted, trying to push the crazy boy out of my cabin. "One of my Four Dark Devas of Destruction has run loose!" I blinked. "One of your hamsters went missing? When?"

"Fehehe, so now you want to listen. Very well, I lost them this morning, and I have not been able to find them. ANYWHERE." I could sense hints of worry and sadness in his voice and took pity on him. "Hmm.... Well, if we can't go to the hamster, then let's just make the hamster come to us! We can use the seeds you feed then to lure then in!" I suggested. Gundam's face seemed to brighten.

"A marvelous plan young one! But there are many other creatures who like to eat sunflower seeds... How will I attract just the hamster?" "Well.... Maybe you could get Sonia to help. She seems the most familiar with the hamsters after you, so maybe the hamster might go to her if they don't go to you." I said again. "Hm... I shall try these ideas of yours. Thank you Nagito Komaeda." I smiled. "You're welcome. Good luck finding the hamster!" I called as he left.

Junko came up to and I groaned. "What?" "You seem very lively... Did something good happen to you?" She saw right through me, but I still tried to play it off. "No.... What's wrong with being cheery?" I asked. "Because you're NEVER as happy as this." "Fuck off Junko." 

I marched off out of the ship and took a stroll on the beach. "Honestly.... I could deal with anyone but Junko." I didn't want to be influenced by her, I didn't want my friends to be either, but I can't do it alone. Not anymore.

I noticed a black haired boy get off another ship. "Isn't that...Izuru?" He seemed extremely grumpy and angry. "Did something happen?" I thought, deciding to just let it be, heading to the town.

<=><=><=><=><=>

I went to check out some swords at a random shop. Just because. "Wow... This one is really big... But it must be heavy..." I examined. Just then, I noticed Hinata walking pass the shop. I didn't know whether I should approach him, but just decided to do it.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I held my cheek, which was starting to turn red and swell up. "Man. He hit me really hard." I thought. "H-Hinata!" I turned over and saw...Komaeda.

Instantly, I remembered the incident with the painkillers and I instantly felt awkward. "Uh....Hi..." I said. "O-Oh...." The atmosphere became tense and awkward. VERY awkward. "U-Um... About that time....." "I-It's okay.... Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. "Y-Y-Yeah...."

<=><=><=><=><=>

We sat down at the beach. "It's kinda ironic that we always meet at the beach you know?" I commented. Komaeda nodded. "So.... Why did you....?" "Well....I...um..."

_"I...I like you...."_

I blinked and stared at him. 

_"What?"_

I laughed. "You're so weird." "W-Why?" "Don't you know what I've done?" He nodded slowly. "Of course I do... But that doesn't mean I can't like you right?" "..I don't know... I'm dangerous aren't I?" "So? We're both dangerous aren't we?" I stared at him. "To me, liking is liking, regardless of what you've done." "You must be the weirdest person I've ever met..." "I'll take that as a compliment thank you."

How could this guy brush off these kind of things?? "How are you able to literally not care?!" I asked. "There's one thing I can't tolerate. And that's Junko." "Your captain?" "She wants to spread despair for fun. She manipulated pretty much all of my friends, and that's the one thing I can't STAND." "You really care about people huh?" 

"Yeah... And the worse part is, I can't do anything about it. Every choice I have of rebelling will have its consequences." "Like...?" I wanted some examples of dead ends. "If I try to fight Junko, all my friends will gang up on me, and I can't kill them cause they're my friends! If I try to tell them that she's tricking us, they won't believe me and will get suspicious of me! I can't call for help cause we're The Despair Crew! No one's gonna help!" I looked at him. 

"You're in the same boat." "Huh?" "You and me, we're like that one person who knows something no one else knows.... But we want the same thing right?" "Peace?" "Yeah." I smiled at him. "Talking to you really comforts me you know?" "Haha, same goes for you."

I looked at the setting sun in the distance. "The sky looks really nice huh? I wish my friends could see this.... But we're too busy fighting..."

"Then.... Let's promise something..." I stared at him. "What promise?" 

_"When we're finally done fighting, let's watch the sunset with everyone."_

I smiled happily with him. 

_"Yeah!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/302835655-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-10


	11. Crystal

Nagito's p.o.v.

I stared at a giant ship right in front of me. It wasn't ours, just one for sale, but JEEZ. It was massive! "I feel like an ant..." I thought, my eyes twitching. I looked around and saw Hinata walking around. I smiled and jogged up to him.

"Hi Hinata!" "Huh? Oh hey Komaeda. What's up?" "Oh nothing. Just looking at ships. I feel like a teeny weeny ant looking at giants!" He laughed. So adorable.

"That's cool. I'm looking for some stuff for Kyoko." He said. I tilted my head. "Kyoko? As in Kyoko Kirigiri?" "Yep. She and a couple of other girls need some new hairband or hairclips to keep their hair up." He said, rolling his eyes. "Well, you don't seem to have any problems." "That's because I'm prepared." He grinned widely, doing the peace sign.

"Why'd they send a guy to do all this though... Isn't it embarrassing?" Hinata raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm wearing a God damn hairtie myself how is it embarrassing for me?" I shrugged. "True that."

"Do you wanna come along?" I blinked. "Sure why not. I don't have anything better to do anyways." For the rest of the day, I followed Hinata around. Guess there was more to 'fashion' than I first thought....

<=><=><=><=><=>

"Stay here for a while Komaeda." I nodded and watched Hinata go up to his ship. Moments later, he came out. "That was fast." I commented. "Yeah. As soon as the girls saw me, they snatched up the stuff like it was a bag of gold or something!" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

I giggled and gestured him over. "Care for a stroll?" He nodded and followed my lead. We walked by the beach, looking out onto the horizon, it was still afternoon. The water brushed against our feet and I got a mischievous idea. I bent down and scooped up a handful of water, throwing it at Hinata.

"Argh! Komaeda!!!" He was angry but laughing. "I'm gonna get you for that!!" He chased me around, laughing and smiling the whole time. After a while, we sat down on the beach, smiling. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time..." He commented. Hinata looked at the waves and stood up. "I need to go now." He said, walking off.

Just then, I saw something drop out of his pocket and picked it up. "Ah! Hinata! You dropped this!" I called out to him. He turned around and came up to me. "Really? Thanks!" I looked at what he dropped.

"Huh? Isn't this one of the stones in that hidden cave on Jabberwock Island?" I asked. "Yeah... It soothes me remember?" "Oh yeah...." "To be honest, I'm scared that it'll drop out of my pocket while I'm not noticing, and I'll lose it." I thought about it for a while before an idea came to my head.

"Hang on for a sec...." I said. I took out a small piece of string and tied it tightly to the crystal so it looked like the string was acting like a small sack for the crystal to rest in. It looked like a necklace now. "Turn around please." I requested. He nodded obediently and turned around. I reached across his shoulders and lifted his hair up to tie the string around his neck.

"Alright, you can turn back round now." I said. Hinata turned around to face me again, touching the crystal around his neck. "...Thanks..." He said. "You're welcome." I replied, smiling warmly.

I noticed his cheeks were tinted a slight shade of red and tilted my head. "What's wrong?" I asked worryingly. He looked away, still blushing. "Hinata...?" I went closer to him.

Suddenly, he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me closer until our lips met. My eyes shot wide open and melted into the kiss.

He pulled away and ran off. "Lord Poseidon has blessed me." I thought, standing there.

<=><=><=><=><=>  

Hajime's p.o.v.

I went back to the ship, wiping my lips. "Can't believe I did that..." I thought quietly to myself. When I got on the boat, someone was glaring at me. "Izuru?" He looked away. He suddenly charged over to me and punched me right in the face, and I fell to the ground.

"...I guess you're still mad huh?" "I SAW what you did!" I stared blankly at him. "....Whatever." I left him and went back to my cabin. I lied down on my bed sighing. "...I wonder if he really IS my brother... Or if he's just using my mother as an excuse for manipulation..." I hopped off to grab my sword, swinging it around for fun... "Just for fun. That's all it is. Either way, it isn't my problem." Piercing a single narrow hole in my closet, I shook my head and fell to the ground. 

I blinked a few times, staring at the sword. "I probably should-" I shook my head firmly and clutched the crystal tightly. "Don't. Don't don't don't don't don't don't!!!" I felt something roll down my face. 

_"I'm not alone. I'm not I'm not I'm not I'm not!!"_

****< =><=><=><=><=>

I tossed and turned, unable to go to sleep. "Argh.... What should I do...?" I decided to just sneak out and walk around. I tiptoed out of the ship and walked around the beach. It was so quiet, some might even call it haunting, but I didn't mind as much. 

"It's really breezy..." I thought, staring into the starry night. "Looks like there'll be a storm later tomorrow." I decided, judging from how cold and windy it was, plus I could just about see some really dark clouds in the sky. 

"Hello there."

I looked over. "Chiaki?" She nodded, hugging Usami tightly in her arms. "You seem uneasy. Why are you up so late?" "I can't sleep. Why are YOU awake?" She looked down. "...I just felt that something bad's gonna happen. So I just needed to clear my mind out."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? What kind of bad thing?" "Something about you." I looked down and chuckled. "What? You think I'm gonna die or something?"

"........."

"Hey... I was just kidding. Lighten up, everything's going to be just fine. I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


_"You have no idea.... Do you?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/305527144-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-11


	12. Suspicions

Hajime's p.o.v.

I walked around, my mind blank. "What to do?" I was thinking about stuff. "What to do? What to do? What to do?" I stopped walking and just sat in the sand of the beach. "Ugh... Can't think of a single thing...."

"Hajime." I turned around to see Izuru standing there. I stood up and went up to him. "What?" I spat. We haven't exactly been getting along, so I kept my guard up. "We're going on a small voyage." He said flat out. "O-Oh." "See you there." 

I sighed and tried to walk off to the ship, but he grabbed my hand. "I'm not letting you go this time." He practically dragged me along with him. 

_"His hands...are still very cold..."_

Once we were on the ship, I simply just leaned on the side and stared out to the sea, listening to the sound of the waves. "How peaceful... Like a melody..." I thought, closing my eyes to listen.

A pair of arms wrapped around me and I flinched. "...Izuru. What are you doing?" "Nothing." "This isn't 'nothing'. From the way you've been acting recently, this is a strange attitude you're pulling. Do you have some kind of ulterior motive?" "......." He let go of me and walked off. 

"Jeez... What's up with him...?" I sighed and the peaceful mood I felt earlier died. "This is so stupid..." I thought, getting off to go to my cabin. I slumped on the bed, thinking.

"Izuru's been very cold to me, and suddenly he hugs me from behind like that?! What the hell...." I frowned, running my hand through my hair, it went down and down to the crystal around my neck. "Komeada...." I got up and went out of my cabin. 

<=><=><=><=><=>

The breeze came to me when I stepped out. "It's really calm...." I sighed happily. After a while, I felt the wind get stronger and frowned. I turned to the waves and saw that they were moving faster than normal.

"Guys! A storm's approaching!!!" Mahiru yelled loudly from the crows nest. I shivered. "Shit." I thought, afraid. I hated storms. ABSOLUTELY hated storms. 

Just as I was trying to go back into my cabin, a sharp sword was held to my neck. I sighed irritably. "What are you doing Izuru?" I asked. "I want an answer." "To...?" 

_"I saw you on the beach. What were you doing with a member of The Despair Crew?!?!"_

I froze. "W-W-W-What....?!" "I SAW you!" Everyone else on the deck was staring at me. "I-I-!" "Are you trying to betray us?!?!"

Then it dawned on me. "Is that the reason you were acting so weird to me all of a sudden...? You were just trying to pry an answer from me?!?!" I yelled. "Duh! Jeez! You're blind as ever!" "Look. I have my reasons for being with him okay?" "So you admit it?!" "I'm not trying to betray you guys I swear!!" "Says you!!"

"ENOUGH!"

I turned over and saw Byakuya standing there with Makoto and Kyoko. 

"This petty argument of yours is getting us nowhere." He said sternly. "However. It's clear we can't keep Hajime here anymore. Let's just get out of this storm and then we can figure out what to do with him." I stood there. I had no say in the argument anymore. I didn't even look to see Izuru's expression.

_"So in the end, I'm still just someone locked away."_

<=><=><=><=><=>

I sat down in my cabin. They locked me inside.

"...What now...?" I thought. My mind was blank. Nothing around me mattered. Not even when the ship rocked back and forth dangerously. "Looks like I have to find another place to call home...again..."

_"Ehehehehe..."_

_I shot up. "What was that...?"_

_"Pfffffft AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"W-W-Wha-?!"_

_"..............."_

_"...Huh....?"_

_"...Hurry up and die already."_

<=><=><=><=><=> 

Izuru's p.o.v.

I leaned against the side of Hajime's room, staring down at my feet. My mind was in deep thought. "...Maybe I shouldn't have just shouted like that...." Hints of regret and guilt welled up inside of me, but I gulped it back down again as the ship wobbled back and forth.

"It's gonna be a ruckus!!" I heard one of us yell in urgency. "...I'll apologize to him later...." I noticed Chiaki was staring at me. Strangely enough, she wasn't holding Usami like how she normally was. Strange....

"Woah!!" I fell over and almost fell off the boat from the rocking ship. "God... It's so stormy!!" I thought. 

Hajime's p.o.v.

I unsheathed my sword and lashed it at the side of the wall. 

_"Break it open! You can do it!"_

"I....!"

I managed to crack it slightly, but then the ship rocked violently, making me stumble. The ship suddenly stopped, leaving me confused.

"What happened?" I thought. Just then, my door slammed open and Izuru was standing there. "Get out." He ordered. I went out, and the voice hit me again. 

_"Come on... You know how to deal with this..."_

<=><=><=><=><=>

Izuru's p.o.v.

I watched Hajime's movements cautiously, in case he did anything stupid.

I saw his eyes were blank, as if he wasn't thinking at all. "I should apologize... Maybe we can sort this out..." He went up to the end of the ship and just stood there. It was still extremely stormy, but he just stood there.

"Hajime..." I reached my hand over to him. But then he suddenly jumped on the edge of the ship. "H-Hajime-!" He looked at me. His eyes were blank, like he was broken. His voice was hollow, full of....

_Despair.....?_   
  
  
  
  
  


 

_"It's clear that nobody's there for me now... So why not?"_   
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_He jumped off._

<=><=><=><=><=>

Hajime's p.o.v.

"My lungs... They hurt..." I thought. I just stayed in the water silently. "Oh well... At least I'll never have to be a bother to anyone... Ever again...." I thought.

I decided to just open my mouth, to make the process faster. But, something small grabbed my shirt and pulled me out. 

*Later*

"Ugh..! Gh...!" I coughed and spat out salty sea water. "Haji-san...." I looked up. "U-Usami...?" I chocked. "Haji-san! Are you alright?!" She asked, frightened. "I-I-! *Cough* Grh..." I couldn't speak... It hurt too much...

"Guess...Chiaki was right..." I thought, blacking out.

_"I'm still alive...."_

<=><=><=><=><=>

Nagito's p.o.v.

I stared out to the sea smiling. "What a nice day..." Suddenly, I felt a pain in my chest and winced. "Wha-" I touched my chest, but the pain had already subsided. 

_".....Something's scaring me.... I feel worried..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/309989328-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-12


	13. Broken

Usami's p.o.v.

I managed to drag Haji-san out of the water, but now we were stranded on an island. "Haji-san... Are you alright?" I asked, worried. He was still coughing, but eventually stopped.

"Haji-san, come on, we have to get out of here... Who knows what might happen here..." I said, glancing around. "........." He stayed silent. "Whaaaa..... Haji-san, what's wrong with you?!" I started to shake him, but it was like he wasn't even there.

"Haji-sa-" I stopped myself halfway when I saw his face.

His eyes were blank, like he wasn't even thinking. They were completely gone.

_Like his soul wasn't even there._

"W-W-Wha-?! Haji-san-!" He suddenly ripped something off his neck and tied it around me.

"Go back home already."

He threw me straight into the water, shocking me beyond measures. 

"Urk-! Haji-san!!" The waters refused to do what I wanted, and pushed me farther and farther from the island Haji-san was sitting on. "Haji-saaaan!!!" 

"Help... I need to go get help! Surely someone will help me right?!" I thought frantically. This was my only hope personally. I paddled as fast as I could. "To the home island!!!"

<=><=><=><=><=>

Nagito's p.o.v.

I walked along the beach in wonder. "I don't know why... But I feel like something's gone wrong..." I walked back up to the ship, where, of course, Junko was standing.

"Naginagi!!!!!" She suddenly flung herself on me, making me stumble. "What the hell Junko!?!?!?! Get off me!!!" I pushed her off me, but she was smiling and laughing like a psychopath.

_"I don't know why, but I have the best feeling EVER!!! We're gonna kill The Hope Crew!! All of them!!!" She grinned. "Isn't that great?"_

My heart felt like it stopped, and I ran off the ship. Normally, I wouldn't be worried, but Junko had great predicting skills. If what she said was true, then I could see this going in two ways.

One. Something bad happened to the captain of The Hope Crew. Or two, which I am seriously hoping it's not.

_Something's happened to Hinata._

<=><=><=><=><=>

Right at that moment, something crashed into the sand of the beach right in front of me, making me jump. "W-What the-?!" I blurted out.

The thing lifted its head up. It was....a rabbit...? WHAT??? "Haji-san!!!!" I blinked. "Uhhh....." It looked up at me and screamed. "Despair Crew! Despair Crew!" She pointed at me. I gasped, rushed over and clamped its mouth with my hand.

"Shut up damn it!! Do you WANT to die?!" I shushed it. It nodded. Just then, I noticed something glimmering on its neck. My eyes widened in shock at what it was.

_It was Hinata's crystal._

"How did you get this...?" I demanded. "I-I-!" "Tell me right now!!" "H-Haji-san just put it around me! I don't know what it was! A-And I couldn't get it off! S-So-!" "By 'Haji-san', are you talking about Hinata? Hajime Hinata?" It looked at me in shock. "Y-Yes! H-How did you-?!" 

"Take me to him. Take me to him right now."

It nodded. "O-Okay... But you'll have to bring a boat..."

<=><=><=><=><=>

I rowed along as the bunny pointed the way. "That way!!" I steered along. I stared on, and soon enough, I saw a small shadow peek out from the horizon. "Is that...an island...?" I thought.

Hajime's p.o.v. 

Water dripped down from my face and I felt cold water swooshing at my feet.

I have nothing now...

I gave away everything. I did everything I could. 

And yet I still got the 'bad ending'....

I can't do anything... I always do things wrong...

Why does everything go wrong for someone like me....

My face... It feels really hot... I can't...breathe...

<=><=><=><=><=>

Nagito's p.o.v.

I saw a small figure on the beach of the small island and gasped once I saw who it was. "H-Hinata!" I got out and ran to him as soon as we landed. "Haji-san! What happened to you?!" The small bunny was extremely worried. He was panting and his face was all red.

I put my hand to his forehead, but immediately pulled away. "Yeow!! What the hell?! This heat is abnormal!!" I yelled. "This is bad! This is really really bad!!" The bunny cried. "We better get him to an inn..." I thought. "Hey bunny. Think you can row the boat for me?" "Huh? Um... Okay."

I pulled Hinata up to my lap while the bunny rowed along. Apart from the burning heat he's emitting, it was pretty soothing... "Hinata... What happened to you...?" I asked aloud. "....He had a fight with his brother..." The bunny spoke. "What?! How?!"

_"Izuru said he saw you with Haji-san."_

I froze. 

"...This is my fault...?" "Um.... Not really, at least in my opinion. I'm still angry at Izuru for not listening and just throwing a tantrum like that...." The bunny pouted unhappily. "Ooookay then....." I said awkwardly, not really understanding what was going on. 

<=><=><=><=><=>

"Hinata...." I sat next to him while he lied in bed. "Here. Give this to him when he wakes up. It should lower his fever, as well as keep away a bit of tiredness." The doctor said, handing me a small packet of medicine. "Thanks." I thanked and watched as he left the room.

"Ngh......" "Hinata!" I shook him up. "...H...u..h....?" I hugged him tightly before he could say much. "Thank God." "Komaeda." I looked up and gasped.

_His eyes were completely empty. They were completely blank. Like he had no soul._

"H-Hinata...?" He just stared at me. "I should give him the medicine..." I thought. "Hinata, take this. It'll make you feel better..." I poked his face with the spoon. "Come on..." He just opened his mouth slightly and I managed to get him to swallow it. "There. You should rest a little bit more." I advised. He didn't respond. I sighed and held his hand gently. "I'll have to go now. Stay here please." I said, getting up to leave.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I stared at the wall blankly. "........." I shook my head and got up, leaving the inn. "....Komeada....?" I looked around. "..........." I walked around the beach aimlessly, still looking around.

Suddenly, someone called out to me, making me turn around.

"Hajime!!" 

It was a boy with long black hair and red eyes.

I stared at him.

"Hajime! How did you-?! I'm so glad!!!" He hugged me tightly, but I stepped away, pulling away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Who are you?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/311148244-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-13-broken


	14. Beloved

Izuru's p.o.v.

_"Who are you?"_

I stared at Hajime in disbelief. "H-Hey... Stop fooling around... You know who I am." I tried to say. He raised an eyebrow at me. "No. I don't know you at all." He merely replied. 

"Y-You're joking! You're definitely joking! This is just your way of trying to avoid me!!!" I shouted loudly. He suddenly dashed right in front of me, sword pointed right at my neck. "You're starting to get annoying. Piss off before I slice your head off." He said harshly. I could feel the sweat roll down my face as I clamped my mouth shut.

_"Hinata!!"_

I turned to the call and saw one of the members of The Despair Crew and gasped. Hajime's sword lowered and I saw a hint of color return to his eyes, but they disappeared just as easily as they appeared. He ran over to Hajime and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing outside? I thought I told you to stay in the inn!" My eyes widened at that.

"W-Wait! You mean, YOU saved him?!" The boy turned to me and glared. "So you're the neglecting brother..." My breath hitched. "H-How..." "It was plain obvious."   
He turned away and picked Hajime up bridal style, not giving a care in the world that I was there. I just stood there in silence and watched him walk off.

<=><=><=><=><=>

Nagito's p.o.v.

I looked down at Hinata as he clinged onto me tighter. "Are you okay?" He nodded silently. "Why'd you leave the inn?" I asked, Hinata merely looked down and gripped onto me tighter still.

As soon as we arrived back at the inn, I set him back down on the bed. "Please don't go off anywhere. I'll be back, promise." He looked down and didn't respond.

"I need to go again. Bye Hinat-" When I tried to get up to leave, Hinata suddenly grabbed me by the arm. "Uh... Hinata...?" I tried to shake him off, but his grip only tightened. "Don't...." I barely heard him whisper and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Hinata?"

"D..on't....lea..ve..m..e..."

I blinked at that and sighed. "Well...." I sat next to him on the bed. "What's wrong? You're quite weak so you don't have to answer." "I..." "What's going on?" "....I....don't know....." "You shouldn't talk too much, can I at least go get you some water?" I asked. "........" He nodded quietly, finally letting go of my arm.

I went over to the side and took up the cup, returning to his side. "Here." He took it and took a small sip. "Take a little more." I tilted the cup upwards so the water would flow into his mouth. I made him drink the entire cup before taking the empty cup back to where I found it. Hinata seemed to have regained a little bit of his energy after that. 

"How long do you want me to stay with you?" I asked out of curiosity. "....Just for today... For the night maybe..." My eyes widened at that. "But... My crew..." "Please?" He pleaded with the puppy dog eyes. I couldn't say no to that. I grumbled. "Okay...."

****"Where should I sleep..." I thought to myself, looking around the place. "Um...." Suddenly, I felt Hinata grab my hand again and pulled me over, making me fall into the bed with him. My face flushed as he hugged me tightly. "I-! H-Hinata-!" I tried to squirm away, unfortunately, Hinata has a crazy strong grip....

I ended having to stay in that position, with my head pressed against his chest. He was still quite hot from the fever. I looked down sadly and slowly wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt Hinata flinch at that. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Y-Yeah..." 

I remembered something one of the members told me a long time ago and felt a little daring. I slowly slipped my hands up his shirt and felt up his back. I felt Hinata shudder upon the touch and smirked. "What's wrong Hinata~?" I teased. "I-I.... N-N-Nothing... Y-Your hands are just....really cold..." I smiled, satisfied at how flustered he was.  

I ran my so called cold hands up his spinal area, snuggling into his chest. ".....You damn tease...." Hinata grumbled. "Well that's what you get for making me abandon The Despair Crew, even though I hate them." I said, smirking victoriously. "Ugh...." Just when I tried to close my eyes to rest, Hinata grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up to his face. "H-Huh?" I shuddered. Hinata's face was red and flushed. Cute.

I smiled and patted his forehead. "Sleep Hinata. You need it." I said. He nodded and snuggled down on the bed. I soon fell asleep as well because of how soft and warm it was. But before I did, I noticed the color in Hinata's eyes return and smiled happily. 

<=><=><=><=><=> 

I woke up, yawning. Hinata was still asleep. I smiled at how cute his figure was. I managed to quietly sneak out of the inn without waking him up. "I need to go to the ship so the crew know that I'm alright. Then I'll go get some food for Hinata." I smiled and skipped off to the ship.

But as soon as I got there.... 

"Naginagi!!!"

"Ugh."

"Junko hopped over to me, grinning from ear to ear. "Where were you? We were looking everywhere for you!!" I could tell she was lying. "Can't I stay alone, out of the ship even for a day?" I asked. "Hm... Maybeee.... If you take me with you!!" I growled. "ALONE." I stormed off. "Well, at least that's taken care of." I thought.

I walked along the beach, humming quietly to myself. When suddenly, I saw a bunch of Hope Crew members in the inn Hinata was in. "That can't be good." I thought and quickly dashed over.

<=><=><=><=><=>

"Hey!!" I shouted, finally arriving at the inn. "What do you think you're doing?!" Just then, I felt a sword pointed at the back of my neck and my breath hitched. "What have you been doing to my brother, Despair?" I know that voice. It was Izuru. "What are YOU doing?" I retorted back.

"Say another word and I'll chop your head off your shoulder." He threatened. Just then, a shadow charged straight out of the inn and suddenly pulled me out of the way of Izuru's sword. 

_"H-Hinata?!"_

I gasped at who it was. "What are you doing here?! Why aren't you resting?!" I exclaimed. He turned over to me and my eyes shot wide open. His eyes were blank again. "Hajime! Are you okay?!" Izuru yelled, grabbing his shoulder. Hinata glared at him and unsheathed his sword.

_"Why do you keep bugging me?"_

"Can you still not remember me?!" I watched them argue in silence. "No. I have no idea who you are." Hinata's eyes suddenly turned murderous and I gasped. 

_"But if you dare to hurt my beloved. I WILL kill you."_

My face instantly felt hot at the word 'beloved'. Hinata grabbed my shoulders and spun me round to face me. "H-Hina-" Before I could say another word, Hinata crashed his lips to mine, making my cheeks burn in embarrassment. I tried to pull away, but he kept his grip firm on me.

_"Hajime... What the fuck are you doing?!"_    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble trouble, on the double! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/314469313-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-14


	15. Explanations

Nagito's p.o.v.

I pulled away from Hinata, stunned and red in the face. He tilted his head at me innocently and smiled. "What's wrong?" I looked over to Izuru, and just as I expected, he was shocked, and legit PISSED to hell. I sighed and facepalmed myself. "Hinata, please just stay here... I need to talk to that guy over there?" I said, pointing to him. Izuru's expression changed from angry to plain surprised.

"Aw... But beloved..." Hinata whined. "It's okay. I'll be back okay?" He pouted and looked away. "Okay....." I marched over to Izuru, grabbed his arm and dragged him off with me. "H-Hey! W-Wait-!" "You need explanations, I need answers to this. So come on. We'll share information." I said. He was hesitant to agree, but I made him anyway.

<=><=><=><=><=>

We sat down together at the beach. "Listen. Before I say anything, I need to ask you something, Izuru." "Okay.... What is it?" "Has this happened to Hinata before?" "What?" "Like, he completely forgets something, like he did with you. He knows he has a brother, but he doesn't know it's you. And he's completely forgotten about your existence in his life." I explained. "Um... Let me think..." He looked down at the ground, thinking.

"Actually... I think he forgot about his own father..." "Wait what?!" "He knows about his existence, and I've told him a few details about him but...he doesn't remember the time he spent with him or anything like that." "Hm... I wonder what details you share that made Hinata like that..." I thought about it for a while. "Does Hinata hate his dad or something?" "I guess so, I mean, he is the reason he suffered in the first place." "Then I know the connection." Izuru looked at me, surprised. "That quick?" "Yep. That was all the information I needed." 

I took a deep breath, I had to be careful which words I choose to say. "Um... Take it as a kind of... Fail safe." "Fail safe?" "Yeah, Hinata forgets just about every detail of whatever that causes great grief to him." Izuru raised an eyebrow. "First off, that's pretty far fetched. Two, how have I caused him great grief? I mean, sure, I've been pretty mean to him these past few days but-" At that, I burst out laughing. 

_"WOW! You really know nothing about your brother, man!"_

Izuru blinked. "W-What?" I stopped laughing and looked at him, more serious this time. "Where did you find Hinata?" "On Jabberwock Island... He was sitting on the beach. I was really upset when I saw his state." "Did you know that there's a slave prison there?" "A slave pris-What?!" "Hinata was a slave there. Your father sold him off. He heard about you looking for him and practically went insane trying to get out of there to see you." "R-Really...?" 

_"So much that he killed everyone there."_

"What?! I didn't he-! What?!?!" This reaction was to be expected. "Why didn't he tell me...?" "Simple. He feared rejection. Do you really think it's that easy to walk straight up to the only person you felt that loved you and say that you slaughtered people? He kept it from everyone." "Then... How do YOU know about this??" "I found out, confronted him, and he told me. You just need to understand and not blow a fuse." I explained.

I glared at Izuru. "Which is what YOU failed to do." He looked down at the ground. "I...I was just afraid. I didn't want him to betray me. I didn't want to have to fight him..." "Well, you got what you deserved." I got up and prepared to leave. "W-Wait! J-Just a few more questions... Please..." I frowned and sighed irritably. "What?"

_"I-Isn't there...a reverse effect...? Can he remember me again?"_

I could tell in his tone that he was desperate and genuinely wanted another chance. I sighed and thought about it. "I'm not sure... I'll try and see if I can get Hinata to remember..." I said. "Anything else?" "Huh? Y-Yeah... One more question." "Yeah?"

_"Why did Hajime call you 'Beloved'? Is it connected to this?"_

I felt myself twitch at that and sat back down next to Izuru. "I've liked... No. Loved, Hinata ever since we started talking to each other. But... He's always been hesitant to love me back because of you. He was afraid that if you found out, I'd get into serious trouble. But now that he's forgotten all about you, he's acting like we've been lovers forever ago. But, to be honest, I don't really like the way he is now. And I don't want to sacrifice a part of his memory just for my selfish reasons..." I sighed sadly.

Izuru smiled at me. "You really love him huh... Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure something out." I felt slightly reassured at that and we both headed back.

"Ah! Beloved! You're back!" Hinata ran over to us and hugged me tightly. "Hi Hinata. Listen, I need to explain a couple of things to you..." I looked up to see members of The Hope Crew, shocked and utterly confused. "And them..." I finished.

<=><=><=><=><=>

"Uh... WOW. That's...a lot of things to process..." The captain of The Hope Crew, Makoto Naegi, said. "Agreed..." Byakuya replied. "I'll leave you guys to let that information sink in." I said. I looked over to Hinata. His eyes were wide and he was looking at his feet. It must've affected him the most since everything started with him...

I walked over to him. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Belov- Erm...Komaeda...?" My eyes widened at that. "Y-Yeah?" "Is this all true?" I nodded. "I-I see.... It's...confusing but familiar at the same time... My head hurts..." I smiled and sat on the sand. "Come here." He sat down next to me and I made him lean on my shoulder.

_"Take as much time as you need to think. I'll wait."_

Hinata smiled and cuddled closer to me.

"Thank you."

I frowned and looked away.

There's only one problem to face now...

_The Despair Crew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/318079361-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-15


	16. Disappearance

Nagito's p.o.v.

I left The Hope Crew to go back to my ship, and face...

"Naginagi!!!"

God save me.

Junko leaped over to me, hugging me one too tightly. "Let go, Enoshima." I demanded. "Waaah... That's no fun! Where have you been anyways?" "Just...walking around..." I hesitated. "Walking around?? For THAT long???" "Yeah. Shut up and leave me alone." Junko glared menacingly at me. 

"Listen here Nagito. You've been a real meanie recently. Keep that up and I'll hurt someone."

I smirked and turned to her. "Oh yeah? Is it me? Cause I won't let you."

She smiled creepily.

_"Oh I'll do MUCH more than that."_

I halted at that and turned to her. "And what is that suppose to mean?" "Ohhh nothing~" ".....I have a bad feeling about this..." I thought and walked off. 

<=><=><=><=><=>

"Komaeda! Over here!" I looked up to see Hinata waving me over. I ran over to him and smiled. "What's up?" "Oh nothing in particular." He rocked back and forth while we just stood there.

"Hm... Wanna take a walk around?" He asked. I smiled. "Do you even need to ask?" "Maaaybe..." Hinata smirked and ran off, surprising me. "H-Hey-! Hinata!!" I ran after him. "Ehehehe..." He stopped running and simply grinned at me. I pouted at him and playfully punched him on the arm.

Hinata suddenly sighed and slumped on the ground. "What's wrong Hinata?" I asked. "Nothing... I wonder if this will be the last time we see each other..." His statement took me aback. "H-Hey... Don't say stuff like that, okay?" He smiled. "Yeah... Guess you're right." I sighed and sat next to him. "Please don't say something like that. It makes me afraid." "I know..." "........." "Hey Komaeda..." "Hm?" 

_"No matter what happens next, don't feel upset, especially if it's because of me."_

"Hinata..." Now I was getting really worried. "Where is this coming from?" I asked, worried. He merely smiled. "...Nevermind... Forget what I said." He said. I knew he wouldn't talk about that anymore, so I dropped it like he said, but I couldn't forget about it.

_"Is it okay... If you sleep with me again...?"_

My eyes widened and I felt myself blush. "W-What...?" "I-It's fine if you don't want to... I mean..." "N-No... I'm  perfectly okay with it." "H-Huh? U-Um..." We both looked away from each other awkwardly. "The inn again?" I glanced a peek at his face, he nodded slowly.

<=><=><=><=><=>

I hugged Hinata tightly on the bed. He stroked my hair gently. "Your hair's really soft..." I heard him mumble. I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

_"I love you Hinata..."_

_There was long silence._

_"Haha...I should've known I'd get rejec-"_

_"I love you too Komaeda."_

_My heart fluttered at that and I smiled happily, tears of joy leaving my face as I fell asleep._

<=><=><=><=><=>

I opened my eyes, blurry and still tired. But the bed was empty. "Hinata...?" I whispered out. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When I became fully awake, I glanced around the inn, but he was nowhere to be found.

I got out and went to look around the home island. I went over to The Hope Crew's ship. "Oh hello Nagito." It was Kiyotaka. "What brings you here?" "Have you seen Hinata anywhere?" He raised an eyebrow at me but shook his head. "No... You should go ask Makoto, Izuru and Chiaki, since they're the ones who's with him more often than the rest of us." He suggested. I nodded. "Thanks. Kiyotaka." "Um... You can just call me Taka." "Right... Thank you, Taka." I corrected myself. He waved me goodbye as I left the area.

First thing first, I went to look around for Makoto, captain of The Hope Crew. With a bit of help from Peko and Fuyuhiko, I managed to find him at a trading store with Kyoko and Byakuya.

"Which one should we trade for?" "I suggest a new canon." Byakuya said, pushing up his glasses. "No. Getting a new sail would be better." Kyoko retorted back. They made eye contact and began glaring at each other. Makoto stood in the center awkwardly and nervously. "There's no need to fight you two, we can get both, just at different times so..." Makoto tried to say. "Then get the canon/sail first!!!" Both Kyoko and Byakuya shouted together. "U-Um..."

I went inside and tapped Makoto's shoulder. "Hm?" He turned around and as soon as he saw me, his face broke into a smile. "Ah! Hi Nagito! What brings you here?" He perked. "Uh hey... Have you seen Hinata anywhere? I'm looking for him..." I said. He looked down at the ground and shook his head sadly. "Sorry... I haven't seen him all day." I looked away in disappointment. "O-Oh... Well, thanks anyway. I'll see you soon." Makoto nodded and smiled. "Bye Nagito! Good luck finding him!"

Before I left, I turned to Kyoko and Byakuya. "Oh, and by the way, I think buying the sail is better cause if the sail tore, your ship can't go anywhere and you won't be able to use the canon to shoot anything anyway." I left a dumbfounded Byakuya and a victorious Kyoko behind to look for Izuru.

<=><=><=><=><=>  
  
After a little while later, I found Izuru sitting at a bar. "Hey Izuru." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He flinched and turned to me. "Oh. Hello Nagito. What brings you here?" He asked. "Have you seen Hinata anywhere?" "No... I've been here all day so...." "What ARE you doing anyway, Izuru?" I asked. "Nothing... Just trying to clear my mind..." "Well, just don't get too drunk okay?" He gave me thumbs up and I left. "Oh wait, have you at least seen Chiaki?" I asked. He was chugging down another drink and pointed to the left. "Thanks!"

I ran along the beach to look for Chiaki, I've never really spoken to her yet, so this should be interesting. "Chiaki!!!!" I yelled, looking around. "You called?" I turned over and saw her holding that bunny who helped me find Hinata on that island. "Oh wow, I didn't think that would work..." I thought. "But it did anyway." "Why'd you yell for me so loudly?" "O-Oh! Um, have you seen Hinata anywhere?" Her eyes widened at that. She grabbed my arm and zoomed off.

"W-Wha-?! H-Hey hold on!!" I stumbled slightly at how much she was pulling me. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hey..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What would happen if I killed the captain of The Despair Crew, Junko Enoshima?"_

_"Mmmm.... I guess..."_

_"You'd lose all your memories of The Despair Crew and all of its members ever existing in your life."_

_"Every member?"_

_"Yes."_

_".......I see....."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/319730762-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-16


	17. Farewell

_"...I don't get it... What drives you to do this kind of thing?"_

_I drew my sword out and pointed it at her._

_"If he does it, the others will become enraged and won't listen to his explanations. But since we're both enemies. Nobody will be that surprised, and that'll give him a chance to explain. If everything goes well, they can finally understand and everyone can be at peace."_

_"Hehe, that's stupid. Being killed by someone like you would be my greatest despair ever! Besides, they'll be affected by despair too!! It's a win win for me!!!"_

_"Idiot. They'll get over someone like you. I don't really mind what happens to me. As long as peace is restored and both the crews get along, I'm fine with this."_

_".....The look in your eyes... Tell me there's a little more to that. This isn't for peace or the crews is it? It's just one person."_

_I smiled._

_"You're right... It IS just one person..."_

_"Someone I love and hold close to my heart..."_

<=><=><=><=><=>

Nagito's p.o.v.

Chiaki kept dragging my hand until we reached the other end of the beach. "What is going o-" I stopped talking as soon as I saw the scene that unfolded before me.

Hinata was holding his sword out at Junko, who also had her sword out. "W-What's happening?!" I said. "Isn't it obvious? They're about to fight!!" Chiaki said, turning to me. "B-But why?!" She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to me. "I actually found it in that inn you two were in. But you were so focused on finding Hajime, you didn't even notice it." She said. I unfolded the note and read it.

_Dear Nagito,_

_You're probably not the one reading this since you're too focused on finding me... So to whoever that's reading this, please pass this note to someone named Nagito Komaeda._

_Anyways, you're probably wondering where I am, well, I'm actually going to fight Junko at the end of the beach. Don't bother trying to stop me, I've already made up my mind. You're probably wondering why'd I do something so absurd. I know you really hate her and want to free your friends from her control, but you can't since your friends will be enraged and will attack you without listening to your explanations. But since Junko and I are enemies, nobody will be that surprised if I killed her, that'll give you room to explain to them what Junko's really like. I'm giving you a chance to finally have peace with both crews, you and I, you'll finally have your freedom from Junko._

_But... I guess I have to bring this up to you. Remember our promise to watch the sunset with everyone? Well... I'm not sure if this counts as breaking it but..._

_If I successfully manage to kill Junko, it'll mean that she's my 100th victim... You know how killing people scarred me, so if I kill the captain of The Despair Crew..._

My eyes widened at what came next and i looked up.

_"I'll lose all memories of The Despair Crew and every member in it. Including you. I'm sorry, but you'll be a complete stranger to me after this is all over. Even though this is just in a piece of paper, I suppose it'll be worth saying it anyways..."_

"HINATA!!!!"

_"I love you..."_

<=><=><=><=><=>

Hajime's p.o.v.

"HINATA!!!!"

I looked up and saw Komaeda standing on top of a small sandy hill, my note in his hand. His face was mixed with different emotions, but I smiled.

"I'm glad I got to see him..." I thought. I raised my sword and attacked Junko. She managed to evade the attack and tried to fling her sword at my head, but I managed to turn around fast enough to counter it. I pushed forward and our swords began to clash against one another at an extremely fast pace. "You won't take me out that easily..." I said and tried to strike once more, but was countered again.

Finally, our swords clashed in an advantageous way for me, and I twisted Junko's sword and flung it away from her. She gasped and stepped back. I gripped onto my sword tighter.

_"This is my chance...!"_

I shuddered and hesitated. But...

_"Hinata, I really wish me and my friends were free from Junko... I'm really tired of this..."_

My face exchanged into a look of determination, but I still gritted my teeth.

_"G-Goodbye..."_

I lifted my sword and lunged at her, piercing right through her stomach.

Blood started to pour out and Junko's eyes shot wide open. She fell limp on the ground.

_She died._

I sighed, but thoughts instantly shot into my head. The worst thoughts. The thing I'd suffer to end this.

_"It's a 100....a 100 a 100 a 100...."_

_"You killed them... Guilty or innocent..."_

_"You killed. You killed. You killed. You killed. You killed."_

I slowly walked up to Komaeda, who was frozen by shock. I smiled and gently cupped his cheek, rubbing my thumb over it.

"H-Hinata..." Haha... He's still calling me that...

I brought his face to mine and gently kissed him. His lips... I wish I would at least remember this...

I pulled away and smiled.

_"I love you... Nagito."_

_"You killed! You killed! You killed! You killed! Guilty! Guilty! No more! No more! Forget! Forget! FORGET!!!!!!!"_

<=><=><=><=><=>

Nagito's p.o.v.

My mind was still processing what just happened before my eyes.

Junko is dead... Hinata is...

He kissed me gently and pulled away, to say those few words to my face I couldn't stand at this moment.

_"I love you... Nagito."_

_"Y-You called me..by my first name..."_

He smiled softly at me. Suddenly, the color from his eyes vanished and he fell limp on me.

"H-Hinata?! Wake up!! Hinata!!" I shook him vigorously, panicking slightly. Right at that moment, a high pitched scream echoed down at the beach. I looked down and my breath hitched. It was the other members of The Despair Crew. My friends.

"W-W-What should I do?!" I thought. Chiaki looked at me seriously. "I'll take care of Hajime, you go explain to your friends." "B-But-!" "The whole reason why Hajime did this was so you can save your friends! Do you really want to let this slip?" The look in her eyes told me that she was dead serious. I nodded and sighed. "Okay..." I ran down to my friends, who were freaking out at Junko's dead body to explain to them.

<=><=><=><=><=>

"W-Wow... This...explains a lot..." Kazuichi held his head in confusion and shock. As expected, everyone was shocked, confused and still trying to get used to my new information. Even though Mukuro, who was supposedly closest to Junko, was having doubts about her sister now. But none of that mattered to me right now, I ran around the island to find Chiaki.

I finally found her sitting by the beach. I ran over to her, exhausted now. "C-Chiaki-! How's Hina-" "He's resting in the inn. I was waiting for you." She stood up and led me to the inn. I followed her.

<=><=><=><=><=>

When I opened the door, my heart almost wilted at the sight. It was just like before... Hinata was lying on the bed motionless, his face was slightly red too. I sighed sadly. "I can't believe this..." I thought. "I went to tell everyone else on The Hope Crew, I think they're on their way..." Chiaki said. "Okay..." I really wasn't in the mood anymore.

_"Why'd you have to do something so stupid...?"_

I sat next to him and waited for him to wake up. After a little while, his eyes fluttered open, and he stared at me. My face broke into a smile before I could stop myself. "H-Hinata..."

_"........"_

_"Hinata?"_

_He tilted his head at me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Could you tell me who you are?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/322083163-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-17


	18. Reunion (END)

_"Could you tell me who you are?"_

Nagito's p.o.v.

I was expecting this... But it still...

Tears streamed down my face.

_It hurt...really badly..._

"H-Hey... What's wrong?! W-What did I say?!" Hinata pulled away, confused and slightly panicky. "U-Um...! Um!!" "Hajime!!!" The door slammed open, and I turned around to see both The Hope Crew and The Despair Crew.

"H-Hajime...?" "Izuru!!" Hinata jumped out of the bed and hugged his brother tightly. "Are you alright?!" Hinata let go and smiled. "Yep!" His face suddenly turned confused as he tilted his head. He pointed at a few of the members of The Despair Crew. 

_"Who are they?"_

"U-Um... They're uh..." Byakuya scratched the back of his head awkwardly. But Kyoko stepped in. "They're our friends. They're good pirates." She said calmly. "Hm? Really? Have we introduced ourselves to them yet?" He's so oblivious... Hinata was introducing himself to everyone like it was no big deal, my friends played along and introduced themselves to him like they met for the first time. I looked down at the ground silently. Until he turned to me.

_"What about you? What's your name?"_  

My head shot up at him. "I-I..." Hinata tilted his head at me. "What's wrong? Too shy?" "N-No... It's just..." I took a deep breath.

_"I'm Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you..."_

<=><=><=><=><=>

Hajime's p.o.v.

I was rowing in a boat with Makoto. He was staring at me weirdly, making me uncomfortable. "Um... Is something wrong, Makoto?" "Nagito." "Hm?" "Don't you...remember anything?" "What ARE you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I looked away and smirked. "I guess I should just play around with him a little..." I thought.

"Yeah yeah, I remember." "W-Wait! Seriously?!?!" Makoto suddenly stood up, making the boat rock back and forth violently. "H-Hey-! Makoto! That's dangerous!!!!" He was stumbling around, trying to gain his balance. Like an idiot, I stood up as well, trying to make him sit down. Just then, my foot lost balance and I fell into the water.

I was sputtering water out, not being able to swim in such deep water. Makoto was yelling something, but I couldn't hear him properly as my head dunked underwater again. "H-Help-!!!" I tried to yell out. There was someone standing on a nearby ship and they dived straight into the water.

<=><=><=><=><=>

"Hinata!! HINATA!!!!!"

"Urk-! Blech!" I coughed and wheezed a lot, spitting out some water, trying to get oxygen back inside my lungs. I opened my eyes and looked up, to see Nagito. He was soaking wet, but he seemed to care more about me as he kept shaking me.

"Okay! Okay! *Cough* I'm fine!!" I swatted his hand away. "S-Sorry... Are you alright?" He seemed extremely worried. Why? "Y-Yeah... I'm fine. Just...soaking..." I looked down at myself. "Jeez... My clothes..." I sighed irritably. "Hajime!!!" I looked over and saw Makoto running to us with a bunch of towels in his hands. "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're okay! I'm really really sorry!!!" He kept bowing apologetically then giving us the towels. 

"It's fine Makoto. I'm not dead or anything." I said, drying my hair with the towel. I started to dry off my body when I felt something missing from me and looked around. "Wait a second..." I patted around me in panic. "What's wrong?" Nagito asked, worry in his tone. 

_"M-My necklace... It's gone..."_

Nagito's eyes widened and he immediately stood up. "I'll go find it for you!" He said. "Ah! W-Wait-! Nagito!!" He ran off before I could say anything. I sighed and slumped down. "Jeez... He doesn't even know what my necklace looks like... He's gonna be running around the beach all day...!" I thought, getting up. "Guess I should go look for him." I thought, walking off to find that weird boy.

<=><=><=><=><=>

Nagito's p.o.v.

I ran off to find Aoi, knowing that she was the best swimmer out of all of us. "Aoi!! Where are you?!?!" I called out. "What's up Nagito? I was eating you know..." I turned around and saw Aoi standing there with a doughnut in her hand. "Listen, I think Hinata might have dropped his necklace in the water." I said. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Well, I guess I can help you find it." She said. I sighed in relief at her agreement to help me. 

<=><=><=><=><=>

"Found it!!!" Aoi's head popped out of the water, Hinata's necklace in her hand. "Wow! You're amazing Aoi! Thank you so much!!" I bowed and ran off to find Hinata. It didn't take me long as I found him sitting on the beach, staring out at the sea. My face lit up and sneaked up behind him, surprising him by putting my hands on his shoulders. He jolted up and jerked his head towards me. "N-Nagito?! Jeez you scared me!!" He exclaimed.

I smiled warmly at him and held his necklace up to his face. His eyes widened in surprise. "H-How did you find it so fast?" He asked in shock. "Hehe, are you surprised?" I asked, smiling. Right at that moment, his expression turned serious.

_"Wait... How did you know that this is my necklace...?"_

I froze. "U-Um... That is..." He stared at me right in the eye seriously, but he turned away. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter anyways." My heart clenched at that. I turned away and walked off.

<=><=><=><=><=>

I looked up at The Hope Crew's ship and sighed. "Hinata..." I went up to the ship and peeked through Hinata's cabin door and stared at his sleeping figure. I went over to him and sat down at the edge of his bed. 

_"I wish...you could remember me..."_

I crawled into the bed with him and hugged his waist tightly. Before I could stop myself, I felt tears roll down my face, but I decided to just let them flow and cried softly to myself so I wouldn't wake Hinata up.

I shuffled around so I was face to face with him. 

_"Hinata..."_

I brought my face closer to his and connected our lips together.

_It's not the same anymore..._

More tears streamed down my face and I cried myself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_".....Komaeda....?"_

<=><=><=><=><=>

I woke up, exhausted, not at all rested. But something was off... But it was familiar at the same time. "Hinata?" I got up and went out of the cabin. It seemed that no one was up yet, except Izuru, who was leaning on the ship, staring at the sea below. 

"Izuru?" He turned his head to me. "Oh... It's you." He pointed off to the right and went back to looking at the sea. "He went that way." I raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior, but chose to ignore it. I briefly thanked Izuru and rushed off the ship to go find Hinata.

"Hinata? Hinata!!! Where are you?!?!" I shouted, looking around. "God where is he??" I thought, still running and looking around. Suddenly, I spotted him standing at the beach, his back turned to me. I sighed in relief and went up to him, calling out to him.

<=><=><=><=><=>

_"Hinata!!!"_

_He turned over to me, but something was up._

_His eyes seemed brighter for some reason._

_"Oh hey Komaeda!"_

_I came to a fast halt and my eyes widened._

_"...W-What...?"_

_He smiled and came up to me._

_"Did you miss me?"_

_My eyes started to tear up._

_"You...JERK!!!" I yelled, punching his arm. "How could you do something so stupid to me?! I hate you!!!" He hugged me even though I kept punching him. He suddenly grabbed my wrist and yanked me over for a kiss._

_He pulled away, smirking._

_"Don't say you didn't like that." He said while I looked away._

_"....Promise you won't do something like that ever again." I said. He smiled._

_"I promise. I'm never going to leave you anymore. Now..." He leaned towards me while I stepped back._

_"Should I start calling you Nagito now?" He asked. I looked away._

_"No... Keep calling me Komaeda."_

_He raised an eyebrow at me._

_"Why?"_

_"Because then I'll know you still remember who I am to you."_

_He smiled warmly and pulled me into a hug._

_"Okay. Komaeda."_

_I smiled happily._

_"I love you..."_

_"Me too. Komaeda. Me too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this story's over now, I hoped you enjoyed everything! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/324635732-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-18

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! A new Komahina story. This is just an introduction though. I got the idea after one of my friends asked me what 'ship' meant, I thought she was referring to the boat kind of 'ship', but she was actually talking about relation'ship'. It's pretty funny to be honest. You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/287939445-the-navy-war-of-hope-and-despair-chapter-1


End file.
